Autumn Farewell
by winterkaguya
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, Konoha Ambassador to Suna is Hyuuga Hanabi's most beloved sister. Unwilling to see her leave, she ropes in Uchiha Sasuke and start to play matchmaker. But what happens when a certain red-head interferes? Who will Hinata choose? GaaHinaSasu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….so, there it is…**

**Warning: Slight AU with bad grammars, spelling and I just did this out of boredom & didn't have the time to check it**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeahhh...finally the third series is out!! Hmm...trying to alternate and writing all this fics down is quite a chore & the problem for me to update is the occasional "writer's' block"!!!!! **

**Anyways, here's the prologue of Autumn Farewell and I hope all of you will enjoy!! This goes to all GaaHina fans!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Gaara – 22**

**Hinata – 21**

**Kankurou – 24**

**Temari – 25**

**PROLOGUE:**

**Three years later:**

_His aquamarine eyes was filled with worry. Its been four hours since they brought her in and he's never felt this kind of emotions before. He couldn't understand the feeling of turmoil that beat and tossed around in his heart. _

_**Heart.**__ He humphed as he thought of that word. Unconsciously touching the red kanji on his left forehead. _

_**If I have a heart, she wouldn't be like this. Gaara, you're truly a monster. **__He said to himself. Unable to comprehend his situation right now. It all felt alien to him. What are these feelings? He kept questioning himself._

_Anger? Frustration? Sadness?_

_It is nothing compared to……..Regrets._

_Yup, that is what he is feeling right now. Regret._

_If love is the greatest feeling in the world, then regret is its polar opposite. The worst feelings one could imagine. It will not only hound you everyday, but throughout all your lifetime. Until the day you breathe your last breath, it will still hound you._

_After news reached to him about the truth, it took a lot of Temari and Kankurou's part in convincing him to go look for her. And it took quite some time for him to find her too. If only he had known much earlier…..she wouldn't have to suffer so much. The feeling and torture of going through everything….alone. Like he was, before._

_Gaara beat his hands against the wall. His heart felt heavy and a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach was swirling with extreme nervousness. Then, he put his hand in his right pocket. He felt it there. A small black velvet box._

_Gaara took the box out from his pocket and looked at it. He didn't want to open it, not yet and he was supposed to give it to her, which was long overdue. He gulped nervously._

_Then, he felt a touch on his shoulders._

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine," a blonde woman with four pigtails in her hair said to him. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him sadly. It was obviously puffy and red after all the tearing and crying._

_He didn't know what to say. It was like his mouth was filled with chalk and coal. _

"_Hn," was all he could managed to force out himself to say. _

_She walked back to her seat and hugged to herself._

"_How is he?" the purple painted face man said to her. He too wore the same expression as she did. Worry._

"_I think he'll be fine," Temari said, and it didn't sound that convincing either. Only that the both of them did not want to lose hope – that fast._

"_I do hope she will, if not, I….I…don't know what to do," Kankurou looked sad. The last time he was this sad when old Grandma Chiyo sacrificed her life to save his brother's life._

_Realising something is amiss, he looked at his sister. "Where is Shikamaru?"_

"_Oh, he'll be arriving soon. He's brought Shoza to Konoha to see his grandparents, and also to tell….tell…the…others about…Hinata-chan."_

_Kankurou looked at Gaara then back at his sister._

"_You know what they'll do when they find out about this?" he demanded of Temari._

"_I know," Temari's eyes were still puffy and red._

"_They're not going to let him go off that easily, Temari," Kankurou said. "Especially that psychotic cousin of hers, her crazy sister, the obssesive ex-boyfriend and the whole freaking friends of hers in Konoha and not to mention the whole Hyuuga army will be marching at our borders. Great! I can't wait for the next war to come knocking on our doors." _

_Kankurou sighed. "Hanabi-chan is going to….murder me. I'm sure of it."_

"_We'll just have….to…explain….to them what **really** happened," Temari replied. Both of them looked at their youngest sibling. Refusing to contemplate what the worst could happen._

"_How can you explain to a bunch of lunatics who thinks abandoning and turning one's own back on a helpless young woman who **happens** to be their good friend and family, who just so **happens** to be the kazekage's lover who also** happens** to be….with child….is justified??" Kankurou was still emotional out of all this._

_Temari knew Kankurou was right – this time. It is going to take a little bit more than explaining to the hotheads. And she can imagine their faces now. All those who cared and loved Hinata would come hounding after Gaara and his blood after what they will find out. That was why she'd let Shikamaru to handle the more sensitive details after he had the opportunity to punch Gaara in the face with his fist._

_Temari has never seen the 'other' side of her husband before. And for him to lose his temper out on Gaara like that, it must've been bad. She shudder to think what the rest will do to him when they find out._

_Gaara couldn't stand the suspense waiting in front of the operations theatre and walked towards the open window and looked outside._

_All the leaves have turned orange and red. It was already autumn. Gaara still remembered the time they parted. It was autumn. He hated autumn. Especially the memories of it. But, it was also autumn that brought her to him and him to her._

_And he remembered what she said about autumn. __**"Autumn is all about departing. A farewell." **_

_**NO!! I will NOT lose her! **__Gaara's eyes widened in anger…..and fear. He was angry, not only to her, but to himself. He didn't give her the chance to explain, and he…..turned her….away._

_The thought of remembering how he denied her and turned his back away from her was just too much for him. Putting his right arm against the window sill, he leaned his tired head against it and closed his eyes. He was tired, as guilt was eating all its way into his system. _

_Gaara was too busy thinking about how he was going to apologise to the woman he loves and feeling the consequences of remorse that he did to her, he not hear the footsteps coming towards him._

"_Kazekage-sama," the doctor who came out from the operation theatre said to him._

_Gaara turned towards him immediately. By then, both Temari and Kankurou were already by his side._

_For the first time, everyone could see how concerned their kazekage was towards this woman. He looked incredibly deadbeat, as if he hadn't eaten or drank anything for days. His eyes were also bloodshot over the worries when he brought her to the hospital. And everyone concluded that he truly cares._

"_How is she, Doctor?" Temari asked, knowing that words cannot seem to flow out from Gaara at this moment. It was too much for him to handle._

_The aged grey-haired doctor sighed and looked at the three Sabaku. He knew how to say it many a times when this situation arises. True, the doctor was a little bit more nervous than usual because the situation is slightly different. Very different. Its the Kazekage and his family for crying out loud! Who wouldn't be nervous to break the news to the Beast of Suna??_

_**Oh shit!!**__ Both Temari and Kankurou were thinking the same thing when they saw THAT expression coming out from the doctor._

_Gaara was keeping his emotions in check. Trying very very hard not to let that feeling to get through him. It was the hardest thing to do since ._

"_We have a good news and a bad news," the doctor said._

**TBC**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah I know, I'm extraordinarily guilty as charged for making this super short and with a cliffie!!!! And yeah, another thing, I dun really like it much, so, I might make future amendments on the prologue...I did this in a hurry actually...I'd also noticed that everytime I do a GaaHina fic, their prologues are rather….dramatic…..yeah...I'm a sucker for dramas!!**

**Hmmm…I guess its because drama-angsty stuff suits them best….I cannot bring myself to make Gaara look or sound like Naruto or Kiba….its just so plain weird….it'll kill Gaara's image and sexiness…..dun u think so??**


	2. Tsunade's Letter

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own Naruto...only this crappy plot**

**A/N: Yeah, there's also time skip in this fic...and you've read the warning in the prologue, I'm not going to type it all down again...and you'll see a lot of this notes in the next chappies...so, you've been warned...oh yeah, rating might change…depends on the situation….and my mood**

Neji/Lee/Tenten – 19

Hinata/Naruto & rest of Rookie 9 – 18

Hanabi – 13

**CHAPTER 1: TSUNADE'S LETTER**

**Three years ago:**

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune's voice rang across the office.

"Bloody woman," Tsunade cocked up her head, trying very hard to hide her last bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sama, you're the Hokage now. You're showing bad example….," Shizune went on about nagging over and over again. Tsunade was not listening to her.

"Hokage-sama," a messenger came in knocking on the huge door and brought a heavy looking scroll.

Tsunade's eyes twitch unnecessarily.

_Damn! Being Hokage is not the best job in the world, and that scroll looked like it's going to kill my weekend._ Tsunade said to herself. Glaring angrily at the heavy looking scroll.

"What is it this time?" Tsunade asked as Shizune took the scroll from the messenger and began to read it's contents. Shizune's eyes went wide in surprise that even Tsunade could not ignore it.

"What's the problem this time?" Tsunade asked again.

Shizune continued on reading. Tsunade's eyes twitch – again.

"Shizune….for the third and last time I'm asking this," Tsunade muttered, smacking down the large table. Which, unfortunately broke into two.

Shizune finally finished reading, and looked at the broken table.

"Tsunade-sama! That's the fourth one you've broke this month!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah," Tsunade said, sitting down on her chair and put her head on her against the high back and waved boredly at her as if she was a pestering fly.

"Its about the treaty with Suna," Shizune said, explaining the details within the scroll to Tsunade.

"_WHAT!!!_ What do you mean we have to come up with one in two days' time and WHY can't he be here for the meeting himself?!!" Tsunade demanding angrily, trying to find something to smack or bang. Muttering and throwing curses like her tantrums. Ton-Ton looked so frightened that he squeezed himself tightly into his mistress's arms.

_Maybe because he didn't want to witness your personal display of insane strength and inhuman fury??_ Shizune thought to herself.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama," Shizune looked at her master.

"What do you mean by '_calm down_'?? I can't calm down when he's obviously been trying my patience ever since he has become the new kazekage! That brat needs some motherly spanking!!" Tsunade was screaming. Everyone outside the hall and down the corridor could hear her penetrating voice. If she wanted to, she could scream for the whole Konoha to hear.

"Well, since we do not have enough time, I'd say we just pick and choose the most suitable candidate in the jounin level," Shizune said.

Tsunade finally settled down and sat on her high-backed chair. Putting her fingers between her eyes and trying to calm down the migraine that was coming back to her.

"Who do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, how about Nara Shikamaru?" Shizune said, picking up her file and looked into her list of names.

"No, he's too lazy. Even in report writing. Have you seen what he wrote for that 3-month excursion last time? It was not even half a page!"

"Hmm…Hyuuga Neji?"

"Nope, he has no patience with paperwork and officework. That is why he'd always apply for fieldwork and duties instead."

"There is no way we're sending Naruto," Shizune thought.

Tsunade glared at her.

"Are you mad?" Tsunade glared at her.

Shizune grinned and looked through her notes.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"He's the combination of Shikamaru, Neji and Jiraiya. Lazy, bored and perverted. No. And by the way, why him? He's an advanced jounin."

"Just asking," Shizune replied and added, "Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Are you insane? It's the same as sending Naruto. They're like some long-lost forgotten brother. We can kiss goodbye to our peace treaty with Suna if we send Kiba."

"Akimichi Chouji?"

Tsunade just looked at her and said, "Chouji would not be able to stand it there for less than a week. And besides, he'll caused catastrophic impact on Suna's food supply if we send him in."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, better not. Bad decision," Shizune stroke off the name from her list.

"Yeah, its like inviting another war. Only this time, probably every country on this planet will be invited. He would be suitable enough, only NOT in Suna," Tsunade remarked sarcastically.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Nope, she can't stand the sand and Gaara. Besides, she's much needed with the younger medic-nins in training. I also noticed that Team 7 tends to get violent and are NOT suitable for this job," Tsunade replied.

"Yamanaka Ino," Shizune said.

"Ino may be a nice girl, but she's not built for this job. She's too loud and like Sakura, she'll break down the moment she sees Gaara. A very good nin but also very emotional, my ambassador _cannot _afford to be emotional."

"Aburame Shino?"

Tsunade thought for a while and said, "I don't think Shino, Tenten or Lee are suitable in this, Shizune. We're talking about diplomatic mission here, not homicidal or suicidal mission. And this is Suna we're talking about and…..Gaara," Tsunade said, who was extremely annoyed with the kazekage of the sand.

"Is there anybody left in that list?" Tsunade was beginning to feel annoyed. She didn't want to send any of her advance jounin because of the upcoming exams and more importantly, heavy duty missions that they were getting.

"Hmm…there's only Hyuuga Hinata left."

Tsunade thought for a moment. _Hinata….._

_Quiet, demure, patient, excellent in report writing, stutters a lot, but most importantly, she has had training in this type of job. Good. Hmm….with Gaara, I don't think she'll have any problem with that. She's mostly surrounded by men who lack in emotions, passion and expression who perfectly resembled robotic bastards. Perfect! Besides, her stuttering may be annoying, but I know it'll annoy Gaara. _Tsunade grinned maliciously.

_Its like killing two bird with one stone._ Thinking of how she can get back at Hiashi for being the bastard he is to her and also at Gaara for being an annoying stuck-up brat.

"Call her in, Shizune," Tsunade said. Shizune looked at the Hokage, her eyes blinking in confusion.

_Is Tsunade insane? Sending the timid girl over to Suna? It's like sending a rabbit into a den of wolves! Gaara will have her for breakfast!_ **(A/N: Not in a vulgar way, mind you)** Shizune thought to herself.

"I know what you're thinking Shizune, but I think we have the right person for this job. She's a heiress to her clan, and that obviously accounted enough merits for her in the art diplomacy, not to mention being around with people like Hiashi, Neji, the Elders and Sasuke is an added bonus," Tsunade said, giving Shizune ample justification.

"You know that Uchiha is not going to like this _ONE_ bit?" Shizune said.

"I'll be fine," Tsunade grinned maliciously. "I know how to handle Sasuke."

"Hinata has been his nurse since he was brought in by Naruto and he won't tolerate anybody if you had her replaced," Shizune said.

"He'll have to listen to me, Shizune because he won't have any choice despite the alternative I'm going to give him. Besides, he's been hogging her attention for a few months now and enjoyed being pampered by her and that boy heals fast," Tsunade replied.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Of course I do, I'm the Hokage," Tsunade gave her a triumphant grin.

**Hyuuga Household:**

Hinata was training with Neji and Hanabi when Hiashi appeared.

"Hinata, come with me," Hiashi said as Hinata stopped.

"Ha..hai," Hinata murmured. Hinata can't help it. Everytime being with her father, she couldn't help but stutter a lot. But with others, her stuttering was barely there.

"Don't worry, just go ahead. I doubt it will be anything serious," Neji said, putting his hand on her shoulders.

She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Nee-chan, if Otou-sama does anything bad to you, I'll get him back!" Hanabi shouted, showing her fist.

Hinata was always envious of her sister's courage when facing their father. It was something that she did not have. And being weak was the worst case for Hinata.

Following her father into his study, Hinata sat on the cushion facing her father. She had a bad feeling about this. She knew she was weak, even against her own sister, she fails. This disappoints her father tremendously. Sometimes Hinata felt like she didn't deserve to be born everytime she looked into her father's disappointed face. Hinata knew she was a complete failure.

"I have received a very...condescending...letter from that...that...woman," Hiashi muttered, pushing the letter across the table for his daughter.

"What is it about, Otou-sama?"

"Can't you read it?" he replied testily. Obviously still upset over the letter.

Hinata wondered why on earth could upset her father this way. Usually Hiashi was a very stoic man with not much emotion unless there's war or conflict, but Tsunade really hit his nerve – on every part! The whole of Konoha knew the quarrel between the Hokage and the head of the Hyuuga clan. Personally for Hiashi, Tsunade resembled everything that a leader ought not to have, well, all except the immensity of her strength.

Looking into the letter, Hinata's eyes went wide in amazement. It was really condescending as her father mentioned. But, she could not hid her amusement which fortunately for her, Hiashi did not detect.

Hiashi was in fact contemplating his reply in his mind towards the mildly offensive letter and coming out with his own version of it.

Hinata could not believe what the letter contains as she read.

**Attention to the Head of Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi,**

**It has come to my attention that a delegate from Sunagakure will be arriving in two days' time for a Council Meeting, as if you didn't know about that.**

**A letter have just arrived to me from the Kazekage of Sunagakure, I'm sure you have met the young fellow. The both of you shared so many similarities, except he had his demon extracted, and I couldn't say much more about yours from the last time we met.**

**However, back to the story, the Kazekage has 'demanded' for Konoha to select a Konoha ambassador to return with the Suna delegates after the meeting for he would not be attending the meeting which are represented by his two siblings. And I'm sure you're much more honourable than he is when it comes for formal matters such as this.**

**So it comes to my attention that your eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata have been chosen and selected for this most prestigious task. I'm sure you can see from my position why your talented daughter have been selected for this duty. As heiress of her clan, she is most suitable to deal for Konoha's best interest and especially in dealing with cold-hearted and emotionless men in all her life. I'm sure you know what I mean, Hiashi-sama.**

**Therefore, I request her presence tomorrow morning at 10.00 AM for some briefing in which I believe you will NOT delay her in any possible manner. Or else I myself will come down to see to this matter personally. Much to my repulsion, it will be a face-to-face encounter. But, I believe you'll make the correct decision since you're the head of the clan.**

**Thank you very much for your patience in reading this letter. I hope there's no hard feelings between the two of us, seeing that it takes a MAN to swallow and digest the news with such aptitude.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tsunade – Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure**

_Otou-sama is right. This is a very insulting letter_ Hinata hid her grin as she wondered what will Neji do if he got hold of this letter? Perhaps frame it up in his room?

Oh, it was just too much.

"So, Hinata. Have you fully understood the letter?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"Err…ye…yes…Otou-sama," Hinata stammered, looking up at her father who was looking at her sharply. She put the letter back on his table and gently sat on the cushion. With her hands on her knees and her head down.

_That woman must be insane to send Hinata over as ambassador. No doubt Hinata is weak and doesn't talk much, but this experience might be good for her._ Hiashi thought to himself, looking at his eldest child.

"You know how daunting this task can be?" Hiashi asked.

"Ye…yes…Otou-sama," Hinata stammered again, cursing herself for being so weak in front of her father.

Hiashi sighed. He felt hopeless with Hinata and sometimes he just couldn't do anything about it. She was his first-born and heir.

"Stop that stuttering! As future ambassador to Suna, you must be dignified and hold your head up high! Be proud, you're a Hyuuga," Hiashi yelled at her. "And my daughter, don't shame me." It was almost a whisper when me mentioned the last statement.

Hinata shot her head up and looked at her father.

"O….Oto..Otou-sama!!" Hinata tried very hard to contain her tears but it just won't do. Tears started to flow.

Hiashi sighed again. _Oh no, not again_. He said to himself, closing his eyes and rubbed the ridge between them.

"Otou-sama!!" Hanabi screamed as she pushed the shoji wide open and stomped in with legs apart and glared angrily at her father.

"What did you do to Nee-chan??" she demanded from her father.

"Hanabi-sama!" Neji was calling out to her. Obviously was trying to stop the younger girl from disrupting the meeting between Hiashi and Hinata.

"I did not do anything Hanabi, and you're being very rude. You _do not_ enter in to my study and disrupt my discussion with your sister when it is meant to be private," he hissed between his teeth.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. Hiashi did not even budge from his seat.

Neji sighed.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata began, pulling her younger sister sitting aside and wrapped her arms around her. "Otou-sama did not mean to hurt me, its….its…just that….I was…touched by what he said."

For the first time, Hiashi was completely taken by surprise. His daughter did not stutter much like she used to. Obviously, he was never around much when his daughters converse with one another. And this was completely new to him.

"Then, what is it about that he made you cry, Nee-chan?"

Hinata smiled gently at her sister, knowing full well that Hanabi won't let her off easily without an explanation and Hinata didn't want to embarrass her father, so she cupped Hanabi's small adorable face and said, "I'll tell you later, Hanabi-chan, right now, shall we prepare tea? I was planning to make some gyoza today, I'm sure Otou-sama and Neji-niisan are hungry and a little bit thirsty now, right?" Looking at both her father and Neji.

Neji nodded his head, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hn." Hiashi gave his permission to exit the room.

_I think Tsunade might be right about this. She can definitely handle complicated and delicate situation. Hinata may not be as strong as her sister, but she's very intelligent in her own way. There might be hope after all for her_. Hiashi thought as he saw Hinata led Hanabi out from his study and talked softly to her sister. He then shifted his sight to Neji.

"Neji," Hiashi said.

Neji entered the study and shut the shoji door.

"I want you to concentrate training with Hinata within this two days and I want to see at least some improvements," Hiashi said.

"How about Hanabi-sama?"

"Don't worry about Hanabi, I'll give her some errands to run. It is about time she learn some thing about managing the Hyuuga businesses."

"She won't like that."

"Option is not a luxury," Hiashi replied.

"Hai."

Neji nodded grimly and his jaw hardened. He knew the extent of that meaning. Sometimes he hated his uncle, not because for causing the death of his father, but more of the way he has been treating his daughters. Especially with Hinata.

"You may be dismissed," Hiashi said to Neji.

Neji got up from his seat and left the room as Hiashi took out a piece of paper and started to construct a condescending reply letter with equal malice etched in his smile.

**TBC**


	3. Konoha's Most Difficult Patient

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**A/N: Out of all 287 hits, there's only 2 reviews…..so mysterygal02 and Suzume-kage, I dedicate this chapter to the both of you….thanx for taking time to review…..you made my day **

**Warning: Foul languages, bad spelling, wrong grammar & stuff like that… **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_"She won't like that." _

_"Option is not a luxury," Hiashi replied. _

_"Hai." _

_Neji nodded grimly and his jaw hardened. He knew the extent of that meaning. Sometimes he hated his uncle, not because for causing the death of his father, but more of the way he has been treating his daughters. Especially with Hinata. _

_"You may be dismissed," Hiashi said to Neji. _

_Neji got up from his seat and left the room as Hiashi took out a piece of paper and started to construct a very condescending reply letter with equal malice etched in his smile. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 2: KONOHA'S MOST DIFFICULT PATIENT **

"I'm not sure if your father has problem with his grammars or he just has a very nasty sense of humour," Tsunade was fuming. Her eyes twitches like mad with veins popping out while her hands were holding Hiashi's reply letter, shook out of fury. Holding back her anger has never been one of her forte. Not even to the anger management classes that Shizune signed her up was any way beneficial, but it _did_ helped Shizune in reducing the average number of broken tables per month.

Hinata looked gently at the Fifth Hokage of Konoha and was smart enough to hide that little smile curved on her lips.

"I'm sure Otou-sama did not mean to upset you, Tsunade-sama. But he did mention that he's just replying as befits what you have sent," Hinata conveyed the 'message' which her father had had her memorized.

Tsunade's eyes twitched some more. Both Hinata and Shizune noticed the protruding veins just around her forehead as they held on to their breaths. Looking silently and innocently at the sake-crazed hokage whom they could see smoke coming out from her ears. Without saying anything, Tsunade threw the letter on the table and left the office.

Hinata looked questioningly at Shizune who finally sighed in relief.

"It is part of her anger management course. Release your anger at a secluded area far away from the population and scream the hell out. So far, I think it has been working well. I wonder what is in the letter that gotten her so riled up?"

Shizune picked up the letter and read the contents out loud as her eyebrows raised in surprised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Hokage-sama, **

**I am very pleased to reply your letter concerning my eldest daughter's appointment. It also pleased the Hyuuga family that you have chosen my estimable daughter considering your so-called wayward ways, well, you know how rumours going about in towns, homes, markets and so on. I'm sure you have heard rumours about yourself being a constant drunkard and . **

**Well, rest assured that I am MAN enough not to take so lightly of such rumours. **

**However much I am pleased with my eldest daughter's appointment, I cannot help but wonder how you would be able to train her? Not that I am suggesting your incompetence, which are I'm sure it is too numerous to list down, but I'm sure you could understand my worry as a father and also head of my clan. Although I am sure you can understand my position as head of my clan since you yourself is the Hokage of Konohagakure. But, I'm not sure if you can understand my position as a parent, since you yourself is unwed, single like all other OLD MAIDS. **

**Oh, I do hope you don't mind that last sentence above. It is just me myself being direct about a subject matter and it is what you called 'honesty is the best policy'. And you don't have to be shy and hid the fact that you're still a virgin, Hokage-sama. We all can understand your predicament as no one would be of your interest….at this age, of course. **

**Therefore, on behalf of the House of Hyuugas, I would like to extend my sincerest appreciation for selecting Hyuuga Hinata as your ambassador to Sunagakure. **

**Yours ever faithfully, **

**Hyuuga Hiashi – Head of Hyuuga Clan **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Wow, your father really writes a nasty peace of work here ne, Hinata-chan?" Shizune asked after concluded reading the letter as Hinata giggled. Remembering how her father took the whole day and night composing the letter.

Before the Suna delegates arrive for the meeting. Tsunade held a 'brief' meeting with Hinata and Shizune regarding the protocols and other important agenda for the meeting. Tsunade also had Hinata drilled from day to night regarding the job and tasks of an ambassador.

On the second day, Hinata was completely exhausted.

"There is so much things to do," Hinata slumped her head on the table. Looking at the pile of papers on her table as well as scrolls and documents lying around in Tsunade's office, Hinata's training required her to be within Tsunade's observation for most of the day.

"Yes," Shizune sighed in agreement while Tonton was sleeping by the sofa near the window.

"After this pile through, we're done," Shizune added. "Are you tired, Hinata-chan? We could take a short break."

"Ah…no…no….need for that, Shizune-san! I'm alright," Hinata gave a weak smile.

"No, you're not Hinata," Tsunade peered at the petite young Hyuuga heiress. "Go take a three hour break. You deserve that and come back after you've refreshed yourself. I do not want my ambassador to under perform before the Suna delegates. And besides, you have that insane patient to take care of."

_Oh yeah._ Hinata breathed_. I'd forgotten about him._ She sighed and then beamed a grateful smile and headed out from the office. Feeling slightly dizzy, Hinata walked out of the building with exhaustion clearly evident on her face. She hadn't had the chance for breakfast and was thinking of the nice home-cooked food at the Hyuuga Manor. Her stomach growled like a beacon that people around her were staring.

_Where can I have my lunch now? _Hinata thought to herself, clutching her empty growling stomach. Cursing herself for not taking last night dinner and supper and missing her breakfast again this morning. She finally came across a most strikingly bright orange clad blonde eating at Ichiraku Ramen.

_I hope Naruto-kun wouldn't mind me joining him for lunch._ Hinata blushed and proceeded to walk towards the orange freak greedy ramen mad nin.

"Na..naruto-kun," Hinata said softly.

Naruto turned with noodles still dangling in his mouth and spluttered the soup all over the place when he saw her.

"_Hinata-chan_!!" Naruto was waving at her while the noodles still dangling from his mouth until he slurped it all up into his mouth like a ramen sucking vacuum!!

Hinata blushed madly.

"Do you wanna join me for lunch? The ramen is good here!" Naruto said as he gulped the noodles down his throat and drank the soup out from the bowl without stopping for breath.

"Ha…hai," Hinata said.

"Here, let me order for you! The specialty ramen is the best in this place and you'll love it!!" Naruto grinned stupidly at her, helping her to order.

Hinata liked Naruto very much. It was pretty obvious to everyone in Konoha. All except the dim-witted, numbskull who dresses in orange. But Hinata knew that Naruto's heart belonged to only one person – Sakura. And there is _no_ way that Hinata could possibly compete with the ever beautiful and talented pink haired kunoichi. She had given up entirely her feelings for Naruto, but will never forget the importance he still have in her life.

"Hinata!!" Hinata saw Kiba and Shino waving at her.

"Akamaru!!" Hinata laughed as Akamaru leapt up to her and covering her with his big sloppy tongue.

"Hey Akamaru, you can stop that now," Kiba looked at Akamaru enviously.

"That's okay, Kiba-kun. I kind of missed Akamaru-chan here," Hinata hugged the dog's neck.

"Oi Kiba!" Naruto waved at him from Ichiraku's.

"Let's go have something to eat," Shino said, moving towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Why ramen?? We're carnivores!!" Kiba groaned.

"You can always have meat in your ramen, Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled at him.

Kiba blushed slightly and scratched his head sheepishly as Hinata pulled his hand into the restaurant. Kiba blushed even more.

For most of the time, Kiba and Hinata did not realize that time has indeed fly really fast.

"Oh dear, I have to leave now," Hinata said, putting down her chopsticks and took out some money from her pocket.

"Where you're goin'?" Kiba asked, biting into his beef ramen.

"I….I…have to see Konoha's most difficult…patient! Ja ne!" Hinata rushed out of the restaurant and left the three men and a dog looking utterly confused.

"Who the heck would that be??" Kiba scratched his head.

"There can only be……one," Shino replied sagely with a flicker of amusement displayed on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata had completely forgotten to check on her patient for the day after two days engrossed in work with the Hokage.

I hope he won't get mad. Hinata's eyes were full of concern as she reached the hospital. Knowing how much her 'special' patient of hers like to throw tantrums that could rival a spoilt infant at any time. Hinata herself didn't know why she was 'chosen' for this particular task of taking care such an obstinate patient. If there were to have the award for 'Konoha Most Difficult and Obstinate Patient', he would win it hands down...for several consecutive years...decades...probably...

"Where have you been, Hinata-chan?" a rather pretty blond nurse asked the moment she saw Hinata. "He was like a raving _lunatic_, refusing to take anything and threw tantrums around and almost injuring all our doctors and nurses who even dare to come near the bed. We even sent a note to Hokage-sama about it since you were busy with your work at the Hokage Building."

Hinata looked at her sheepishly. "I…I'm sorry Kuniko-san. I'll just go see him now."

"Alright Hinata-chan, and thank goodness you made it in time. For a moment there, I would have to call Hatake-san to bring in the ANBUs just to hold him down."

Hinata smiled gently, "He would not like that very much." Then, the thought of it was rather amusing that Hinata giggled.

Kuniko put a hand on her hip and looked at Hinata. "You're pretty darn lucky, Hinata-chan. He seemed to get along well with you. (sigh) If only half of my patients are as good-looking and drop dead gorgeous as he is…..," Kuniko sighed, daydreaming about their worst patient.

"Actually Kuniko-san, I'm pretty unlucky because he is the most difficult and stubborn patient to deal with in the whole of Konoha. I don't think Neji-niisan was that bad since the both of them seemed to be born with similar disposition," it was Hinata's turn to sigh while Kuniko giggled.

Nobody knew how difficult Sasuke could be. Everyone thought that he was receptive to Hinata because of her quiet and peaceful nature and most importantly, she is NOT a fangirl. But that was not the reason alone. Sasuke had another agenda on his own.

Kuniko laughed out loud and slapped Hinata's back as they both arrived in front of the door.

"Gambatte, Hinata-chan!" Kuniko said as she left the young Hyuuga heiress in front of Room 396.

_Gambatte Hinata-chan! _Hinata said to herself. Giving herself some bout of confidence. Knocking the door slightly, Hinata pushes the door and encounter a nasty response.

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!_"

Hinata flinched at the loud voice as something was thrown to the door.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's soft voice came into the room. Hinata waited.

Silence.

Long silence.

_Very very_ long silence.

Hinata was not sure whether to come in or not since Sasuke did not say anything.

_Oh Kami-sama, protect me from all evil and transgressions._ Hinata prayed and then she steeled herself as she entered the room.

It was semi-dark with thick dark curtains drawn to cover the light from entering. Half sitting up on the bed was the angry, moody, brooding Uchiha Sasuke. Who upon entering the room, received an accusing death glare.

He was spotted with a broken leg and a broken arm with cuts and bruises all over his body. It was the result of a duel between him and Naruto. Thankfully, Naruto managed to bring him back in one piece.

"A…ano…Sa..Sasuke-kun…go…gomen..ne," Hinata apologised, bowing gently at him. Her long midnight indigo hair curtained over her face.

He didn't say anything.

_Such a pathetic Hyuuga weakling._ Sasuke thought in contempt.

Hinata looked up at him. Her pale eyes looked into his deep black abyss.

"Where have you been?" His tone was icy and cold.

_Time for some fun._ Sasuke smirked, but Hinata did not notice.

_Finally he said something. But, should I tell him the truth or not??_ Hinata wondered as the silence between them was getting unbearable.

Hinata licked her lips and said, "I…I've been working under Tsunade-sama a…and…Shi…Shizune-sama about the…the…Suna delegates," Hinata said, going into the bathroom and took out a basin and a wash cloth.

Sasuke kept on staring at her, even when she went into the bathroom for a short while.

_She must be hiding something. I can torture her at my pleasure if she is hiding something from me. But if it concerns that dobe, it'll be worth it._ Sasuke thought to himself. Relishing the thought of getting back at Naruto for dragging his hide back to Konoha and for all the 'souvenirs' he'd left behind. Looking at his heavily bandaged arms and legs.

"What about?"

"The Suna delegates will be arriving tomorrow for a council meeting and I'm involved with….with….one of the tentatives. Tsunade-sama wanted me to…to….manage some of the member's affairs."

"What about?"

Hinata flinched uncomfortably and started to get irritated when Sasuke asks such questions about her. She took the cloth and dipped it in the water and gave to Sasuke to wipe his face with. It was a daily ritual which Hinata always makes sure Sasuke cleans his face.

"Well, Tsunade-sama just gave a briefing yesterday and….and….I had to look into some of….of….the old…documents with…Sunagakure. And…and….the Kazekage-sama won't be…be….attending this time."

"Why are you stuttering??" Sasuke knew Hinata was hiding something from him.

Hinata looked at Sasuke exasperatedly.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" Sasuke is being difficult.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Hinata was irritated now, her stuttering is gone.

"Why are you talking back to me?"

"Why are you so bossy?"

"Why don't you just bloody answer me?"

"Why? You're not my boyfriend or anything and I don't owe you any explanation!" Hinata got fed up. Her eyes starting to glisten in hot tears. The tension and stress from all the work that Tsunade and Shizune gave her starting to take a toll on her mentality. Fueled by the bossy, overbearing and rude Sasuke to the mix, Hinata felt the need to release all the pent-up emotions within her.

Hinata closed the door behind her and leaned against the nearby wall and felt herself sagged down by the weight of her own body. Sitting and leaning against the wall behind her back, Hinata buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

_Why can't he just be nice for this once instead of being such a…a….spoilt brat about it._ Hinata thought to herself.

Sasuke felt a million kunais thrown at him. He felt guilty. He had never meant to make her cry. He felt such a….a…..bully.

_Damn! Why do I feel this way now?? I like bullying her….she's weak….she's pathetic like that dobe. And worst, she's a Hyuuga_. Sasuke looked cross.

The silence was unbearable.

Especially when she was not around for two whole days.

There was no one for him to….talk to.

**_Well, if saying mean things to her and bullying her at the same time as 'talk', I wouldn't be surprised if she'd left. Your such an ass for an Uchiha, Sasuke. Plain lame and you're no different than your brother!_ ** Sasuke's innerself was telling him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke cursed to himself as his eyes darkened.

**_Oh, I won't be surprised that you've missed her. _**

Sasuke beginning to hate himself. His plan was NOT working now.

**_Don't you just love it when hates turn to love? If not, just tell me how many women you have actually had conversations and argumentation this long? Well, minus Sakura whom you constantly ignored. _**

_I hate you._ Sasuke said to himself.

**_Just admit it Sasuke. You love tormenting her, don't you? _**

Sasuke could feel the sarcasm dripping off each word by now.

_Asshole. _

Sasuke could feel his innerself grinning all the way to the bank and refused to listen to the reply.

**_You'd better get her out from the hall before someone notices and tells Tsunade about it. You know how much she cared for the young Hyuuga. _**

_Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion. _

You don't have to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked out and saw a small figure huddled at the wall next to his door. Obviously she had been crying and sobbing her heart out and Sasuke felt even more guilty.

Trying to balance on his one leg, Sasuke looked at the girl and said coldly, "Aren't you going to come in?"

Hinata looked up at him.

"What for?" she asked back.

_Bloody women. She's starting to talk back now._ Sasuke observed.

**_Yeah, just like somebody so close that I know of. _**

_Shut up!_ Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Just come on in. You haven't finish your chore."

_He's such a….a….teme. Why is he so irritating??_ Hinata muttered to herself. Looking at him angrily, hated the feeling of compliancy that was eating into her system. Obediently, she entered into the room back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why were you….crying?" he demanded.

"Its none of your business."

He was so close to her. Hinata could feel his breath on her. Biting her lower lip, Hinata's large lavender pearly eyes were still wet with tears, looking up at him.

Sasuke didn't know why he did it. But he did.

He cupped her face with his good hand and pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her. It was only a graze until he his lips overtaken hers and he could feel her hands slowly circling around his neck. Taking it as a permission, he deepened his kiss and took a step further by licking his tongue over her lower lip, intending to seek permission into her warm cavern. The touch of his tongue on her lower lips had her opened her lips a little as he quickly darted his tongue into her mouth and touched hers.

Hinata flinched, but he tightened his hold on her as his good hand moved down to her waist and clasped him close to her. Their kisses became more urgent and passionate. They touched one another. They feel one another. They taste one another. They even breathe one another. It was a whole new experience for Hinata.

They stopped to take a breath as they both were busy panting. Sasuke fell sitting on his bed. Hinata was still standing. Her eyes still wide and her face was blushing so red that for once Sasuke thought it was….cute.

Touching her bruised lips kissed by Sasuke, Hinata felt a wave of shame swept over her.

_My….first….kiss. _Hinata couldn't believe that her first kiss would be going to Sasuke….of all person!

Hinata have been saving herself for someone special…..like Naruto. But her first kiss was taken by someone….else…..

Hinata looked at Sasuke wide-eyed. Both unsure what had happened. Then, she saw him smirked.

She saw his expression and knew something was wrong. Before he knew it, Hinata fled from the room.

Sasuke felt like an idiot.

**_I couldn't agree with you more._** Sasuke's innerself was chuckling.

_Oh shut the hell up!_ Sasuke knocked the basin off the table and threw the chair to the floor in rage.

**TBC **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Hmmm….sorry for the slow update coz I was alternating between my four fics & at the same time checking dissertations….they are such a headaches!! **


	4. Konoha's Little Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**A/N: Some asked me whether is this a GaaHinaSasu fic...well, yes, its a GaaHinaSasu fic...its pretty obvious, huh?? Anyways, I'd like to thank KyuubiPandoraChan who pointed out to me about the review stuff...thanks a lot...it is no wonder that my friends couldn't post any review and especially those who wanted to comment and give suggestions now can do it…. **

**Michelle – **You're just so funny you know…..love your reviews & sorry that all my fics are incomplete coz they're in progress!! So, patience is a virtue, my dear……so, don't worry, I'll update it as soon as possible….and glad you love 'em!!

**cheeky half-demon** – thanx for ur review!!!

**MissAna **– glad you like it….oh, were you surprised at the kiss?? In fact, me too…. .

**disneyrulz23** – thanx for ur review!!!

**wickedone43** – hahahaa…don't worry….I'll definitely continue this, I don't like to do things half done…..but this is still in progress….

**moonlightdemondancer** – hey, I like your glad you like my fics….thanx for ur review!!

**yomi-sama27** – thanx yomi-sama27!! You rox!!

**under a lavender sky** – thanx a lot for your support!! Dun worry….things will come around….eventually….I hope!!

**suzume-kage** – hahahahaha…true….he seriously needs that class, but together with Tsunade, it might kill the whole building!!!

**Okay...no more digressing...on with the story... **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_Hinata looked at Sasuke wide-eyed. Both unsure what had happened. Then, she saw him smirked. _

_She saw his expression and knew something was wrong. Before he knew it, Hinata fled from the room._

_Sasuke felt like an idiot._

**_I couldn't agree with you more._**_ Sasuke's innerself was chuckling. _

**_Oh shut the hell up! _**_Sasuke knocked the basin off the table and threw the chair to the floor in rage._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji/Lee/Tenten/Gaara – 19

Hinata/Naruto & rest of Rookie 9 – 18

Temari – 21

Kankurou – 20

Hanabi – 13

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 3: KONOHA'S LITTLE PRINCESS **

It was the longest wait of her life. Time was going slow. Too slow in fact that Hinata couldn't stop twisting the white silk sash wrapped around her tiny waist.

Dressed in a simple cream coloured linen robe belted at the waist with a white silk sash that hung loose to her side. Under the robe was her shinobi outfit of black tank top with a mesh top and short black tights and bandages wrapped around her thighs until above her knees. It was too revealing to wear it in public without her fur-trimmed jacket, but Shizune deemed it as unsuitable attire to wear for attending the meeting as the Hyuuga heiress and Konoha's ambassador to Suna. Even Neji's eyes dropped out from it's socket when she first wore it in front of him, that he forbade her to leave the house without any 'proper' protection.

A hand slowly covered Hinata's to gently calm her down.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. You'll do fine," Shizune smiled at her with Tonton at her feet.

Hinata smiled back, "Thank you, Shizune-san."

_Poor girl. She is scared out of her wits!_ Shizune thought as they stood near the gates that the delegates are coming through. The sun almost reaches the horizon when they all saw a group of figures in cloaks and two carriages coming through the dusty road. Waiting at the Great Eastern Leaf Gates, the Konoha welcoming committee comprised of Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata from the Hokage Office, as well as a team of ANBUs acting as bodyguards with two more hidden teams.

A blond young woman with four pigtails stepped out from the first carriage followed by a man in dark clothing and purple makeup. The other carriage had several older looking figures stepping out of the carriage with fatigue clearly evident on their faces.

"Godaime Hokage-sama?" the blonde with pigtails carrying a huge 6 foot fan said, looking at Tsunade who was dressed in her hokage robes.

Tsunade who was about a head taller looked at her and replied, "Welcome to Konohagakure. This is my assistant, Shizune and that is Hyuuga Hinata, our ambassador to Suna."

Hinata bowed slightly in front of the Suna delegates.

Temari smiled slightly and said, "Thank you for welcoming us, Hokage-sama." She bowed slightly to Tsunade and her team. "I am Sabaku Temari and this is my brother, Sabaku Kankurou. The two of us will be representing the Kazekage."

"And those old goons back there are the Council representatives," Kankurou pointed backward with his thumb.

SMACK

"Oww," Kankurou rubbed his head.

"Those 'old goons' are the village elders you idiot," Temari glared at him angrily.

The other three just sweat dropped.

Temari's veins were popping out one by one as she glared menacingly at her brother.

"Forgive my insolently stupid brother, Hokage-sama, Shizune-sama and Hyuuga-sama," Temari bowed.

Kankurou rolled his eyes upwards.

Hinata felt it was rather amusing, giggled a little at the face painted Kankurou. Kankurou noticed it and looked away shyly.

"I see that everyone is tired, come, we'll escort you to your quarters," Tsunade said.

Temari eyed the young Hyuuga who would be their new ambassador and she looked at Kankurou. He looked back. With the same line of thought racing through.

_She won't survive._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here are your rooms, Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama," Hinata said, leading Suna's head of delegation to their respective quarters while Shizune led the other delegates to theirs.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama," Temari thanked her.

"Please call me, Hinata," Hinata beamed a smile at her.

"And I'm just Temari," she replied back, nodded her head. She looked at her cheeky brother giving their ambassador one of his flirty smile as Hinata giggled at him.

"I'm glad you're the new ambassador," Kankurou said, absently scratching his head and looking down on the floor. Hinata raised a hand to her lips, as if trying to stiffle her giggle.

_He is surprisingly...funny_. Hinata said to herself, noting how Kankurou interacts with her.

"A..arigatou, Kankurou-sama," Hinata bowed slightly.

_Wow...she's cute and also sweet, just the ones that I like best._ Kankurou sighed to himself.

Without realising that the blond Temari was looking at her brother drily, she could almost feel sympathy for Hinata. Hinata is a person MOST definitely NOT suitable for someone with the likes of Kankurou. (A/N: My apologies to all Kankurou fans...I do love that guy myself, but Kankurou is my favourite scapegoat)

Knowing well how her younger brother behaves and acts in front of women. Hinata was just another poor little lamb...about to be pounced on by a big bad wolf with purple paint on his face. Temari shook her head slowly and decides to intervene. She made a grab for Kankurou's collar and pulled him inside the room and shut the door behind her.

"Sorry about that, Hinata-san, but we're kind of exhausted and Kankurou needs his rest for tomorrow," Temari apologised while holding the doorknob.

Hinata bowed slightly and replied, "Oh, the apologies ought to be mine, Temari-san."

Both of them could hear Kankurou banging the door down.

"It's alright, Hinata-san. Besides, becareful with this rat, I don't recommend anywhere with dark corners around either," Temari replied drily and Hinata smiled as she left.

_She's really nice. I think I'm beginning to like her. But, hopefully my idiot brother doesn't screw this up or else Gaara will be pissed angry about this._ Temari shudder to think about what her brother would do if this new agreement does not work.

Turning back her attention to her quarters where her brother was still banging for the door to open, Temari's eyes twitches like mad as she hardened her fist, she slammed the door opened and barked at her brother.

"_ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE???!_"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"If I'm not mistaken, that is Temari-san's voice," Shizune observed from the hokage's office.

Tsunade looked a little blurry as she drowned into another cup of sake.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" Tsunade asked drowsily.

"She's supposed to be on her way back now, after sending the Sabaku siblings to their quarters."

"Hmmm...remind her about tomorrow, will you, Shizune?" Tsunade slept on her desk and snored away.

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-sama, I've told you many times now, about your drinking problem." Shizune shook her head and pulled a shawl around her master before leaving the office with Tonton right behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The meeting first began at nine in the morning at the Hokage's office which was modified into a conference room. Both Shizune and Hinata took their respective seat beside Tsunade while the councils from both villages took their respective seats facing one another. The meeting began with various negotiations and new proposals brought forward by both side of the party, that is between Temari and Tsunade. The council members were there only as observers of interest. The negotiation this time concerned more on trade and economic relationship between Suna and Konoha as the second step of ensuring continuous peace between both villages.

The negotiations continued to almost evening when an ANBU agent entered the room and whispered something to Tsunade which sparked her interest almost immediately.

"_Here??_" Tsunade exclaimed. "You mean as of _now_??"

The ANBU nodded his/her head. Everyone was wondering what was the matter and waiting for an explanation.

Tsunade cleared her throat and proceed to announce. "Apparently, we have another guest who will be joining our meeting for today, and surprisingly, I'm sure the Suna delegation can explain further."

Temari and Kankurou were confused as they looked at one another and shook their heads.

Tsunade was feeling a little perturbed by the whole incident and said again, "My ANBUs are now escorting the Kazekage of Sunagakure here, in Konoha and they will about to be joining us as of...now."

The moment she said the last word, everyone looked at the door to see the fiery headed figure garbed in entirely black outfit with dark brown vest-like jacket and a huge trademark gourd hanging behind his back. His facial expression was static, but everyone could feel the coldness emitting from his cold dead eyes. There was no doubt at all that the enigmatic presence standing at the doorway was Gaara...the Kazekage of Suna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Looking around in the hokage's office, Gaara looked impassive and emotionless as before. His aquamarine eyes did not betray any emotion or feelings whatsoever. Nobody could read or understand him...not even Tsunade herself.

Tsunade glared silently at her counter part who was more than half her age, gave her the I-don't-give-a-damn-what-you-think-of-me look.

"You finally made it, Kazekage-sama," Tsunade said, folding her arms across her huge chest.

Not even blinking, Gaara looked at her and replied, "Hn."

Tsunade's eyes were twitching now. Obviously irritated by the young cocky bastard who sat opposite her.

"Gaara," Temari hissed through her clenched teeth. He ignored his sister.

"A...ano, Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama," Hinata suddenly interrupted. "I think we ought not to prolonged any longer this discussion since we only have five days to complete everything and implement the new trade policies. The merchants are not known for their patience." Her voice was enchantingly smooth and gentle. Her smile was so sweet and contagious that gotten everyone in the room calmed down...all except a red-headed young man.

The moment when Gaara stepped into the room, Hinata was trembling with fear. This was the man that got the whole world trembling because of his reputation - the Sand Beast of Suna. He has killed more men/women before he was even 12 than any ANBU agent from any villages (minus Oro Oro). It was only natural for anyone to fear Gaara. And more so, being a young woman, it was inevitable.

Gaara's cool aquamarine gaze fell on to Hinata.

She was clearly nervous. Knowing that every eyes in the room was on her. But the moment she raised her pale lilac eyes, she was caught by a pair of cool aquamarine ones that held her for the longest time until she was so red that she was forced to tear away from his intensed gaze.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Temari also raised an eyebrow.

Gaara continued to look at her and asked, "Who are you?"

Hinata looked back at him, stood up and bowed slightly. "A..ano...I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Konoha's ambassador to Suna."

Gaara looked surprised and his eyes fell to his siblings and the Hokage. Tsunade and Temari nodded their heads while Kankurou coughed and looked away. Then, Gaara turned back and looked at Hinata.

"You're...too young," he said flatly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Everyone held their breath. Gaara turned to face his council members who have silently taken their leave followed closely by their counterpart. Fearing the worst that could have happened if they stood long enough to find out.

"I don't think being young is an excuse in this matter, Gaara-sama," Tsunade's cool voice replied, folding her hands under her chin. Then, her eyes twinkled at him, adding, "You're also kind of young to be the kazekage."

Gaara turned and looked sharply at Tsunade.

"Hokage – 1, Kazekage – 0." Kankurou was keeping the scores. Temari glared at her incompetent younger brother.

Hinata felt hurt but she had to be strong. She hates it when people are fighting for her in battle. This was something she wanted to do and prove to everyone that she can do it. And most important, being _not _afraid to do it.

_I won't let him underestimate me! I must be strong. For my Otou-sama, for Hanabi-chan, for Neji-niisan, for the clan and for Konoha. I won't let him bully me! I won't let him win!_ Hinata said to herself, clutching the folds of her robe and her pale eyes glittered dangerously as it hooked onto a pair of aquamarine ones.

"Do...don't underestimate me!" Hinata exclaimed, holding her tears back.

Everyone looked at her – shocked. Even Tsunade.

_Is she asking for a death wish??_ Kankurou went wide-eyed at Hinata. Fearing the worst for her.

_Oh Kami-sama, please do something…._Temari was praying. Hard.

Tsunade chuckled and Shizune held her breath.

Gaara was taken aback by this young Hyuuga who openly defy him…..in public. He unfolded his arms and put them in his pocket and leaned back on his chair. His expression remained the same throughout except that his aquamarine eyes held some form of amusement at Hinata.

Hinata continued to glare at him with her pale lilac orbs. Challenging him to estimate her again. Gaara's cool aquamarine eyes scrutinize her from top to bottom, appears to 'checking her out'. Hinata felt very uncomfortable that she blushed another million shades of red. Her situation did not go unnoticed by the minute that Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. Thus breaking another one that month. Shizune sighed.

"Gaara-sama, as leader of your people, I trust you to believe in my choice of candidate," Tsunade was glaring at the redheaded kazekage who ignored her offhandedly. Angry that Gaara was taking advantage of the young Hyuuga heiress, Tsunade was beginning to have second thoughts about sending Hinata.

"I…I will perform my duty as…as…ambassador for Konoha. And my age has…nothing to do with my ability….to perform as I…have more experience than anybody….my age," Hinata said, still looking at him. "Besides, Tsunade-sama here trusts me with this…task proves my capabilities in executing them. I do hope Kazekage-sama will give…..me the same….trust." Looking at her mentor and then back at Gaara, Hinata's eyes was filled with confidence.

Despite the nervousness in her voice, everyone in the room believed every word she said.

"Hn." Gaara replied.

Everyone stared in amazement.

Temari and Kankurou sighed in relief.

_Thank you Kami-sama._ Temari mouthed the words while looking up.

Out of the blue, Hinata smiled. She smiled at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara can't seem to take that smile off his mind. And it's been bothering him for several hours now since they'd adjourned from the hokage's office. He didn't know why, but he felt that the smile Hinata gave him was – sincere. Gaara never in his life have received a more sincere smile than the one Hinata gave him just now. And, it bothered him…..a lot.

"What did you find?" Gaara asked as Kankurou entered the living room. Temari joined them.

Kankurou took off the huge puppet behind his back and leaned it against the bookshelf and took a seat before Gaara.

"It appears that she is of the Hyuuga family, and if you'd remember during the Chuunin exams, she was the one who fought against her cousin who almost killed her," Kankurou explain.

"Damn! I knew I'd seen her somewhere before!" Temari snapped her fingers.

Gaara remained impassive. "She's still weak."

"You'd be surprised at how much she had improved," Kankurou grinned, like a Cheshire cat.

Temari raised an eyebrow. Gaara still remained – impassive.

"She's the Hyuuga heiress and is of jounin rank. Quite impressive record in her missions. She's also well-loved by the people in Konoha, especially the Branch family members, and is known to be very fond of children. It also seems that children loves her too. She also works at the hospital, taking care of the children and babies' ward and is known as a killer cook among all kunoichi…," before Kankurou could finish, Gaara cut him off in mid-sentence.

"It sounds like you're scouting for a wife, Kankurou."

Kankurou blushed slightly and Temari laughed out loud.

"Yeah, you should have seen Kankurou yesterday, Gaara. He was all over her!" Then Temari froze. So did Kankurou. Both of them looked at Gaara.

"Kankurou, I'd appreciate it if you would not flirt with my ambassador," Gaara put it simply. That is so Gaara. Going straight to the point.

Kankurou sweated.

"Despite Kankurou's stupidity, I don't think he'll go around actually doing what he wants to do," Temari observed.

Kankurou scowled at her. "She is different. I know it."

"Yeah right!" Temari muttered drily. "Like those three hundred or so other women you've dated and bedded no doubt."

"She is really different, Temari! I tell ya!" Kankurou insisted.

"Whatever it is," Gaara stepped in. "Don't play hooky with her while she is doing her job, Kankurou. If you want to screw her, do it at the appropriate time. I don't think Tsunade will be pleased when she finds out you screwing her ambassador. And if I'm not mistaken, she's particularly fond of this young one."

Kankurou sweated more.

"Alright," Temari got up. Looking at her two brothers. "While the both of you are having at it, I've got a date to meet tonight."

"What!! You're still dating that lazy-assed guy?" Kankurou demanded. Gaara didn't look at all that happy. (**A/N: Well, he's always never looked happy anyway**)

No matter how brutalistic their sibling relationship was, Temari's brothers were still protective of her. Even if she's older than them. Perhaps it was because of Suna's cultural tradition where men in a family whose first duty is to protect the women and children. And the rule applies even to the kazekage and his family.

Temari sweat dropped when she saw her brothers' expression.

_Shit! I've been single all my life and there's finally one guy who likes me despite my brothers and they are going to screw everything up again! If they keep on bugging my love life, I'll never get married by the time I'm 25! Shit! I'll be an old maid!! _Temari was practically screaming inside herself.

"It's my business, so bug off!!" Temari yelled. Attached her giant fan to her back, Temari stomped off angrily. Leaving her two angry brothers contemplating various methods of torturing Shikamaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hyuuga Household: **

"So, Hinata. How was the meeting?" Hiashi asked, eating his fish and rice.

Hinata looked up at her father, who was also having her dinner, said, "It was going fine. Initially, the kazekage couldn't come, but he arrived surprisingly in the evening. Everyone was surprised. Even the Suna delegates themselves."

Hiashi looked impassive.

_Just like the Kazekage. _ Hinata hid her smile behind the bowl of rice she'd just picked up. Finding it amusing, that her father and Gaara shared some form of similar qualities. Neji noticed the little expression and kept to himself. He will ask her about it later.

After dinner, Hiashi and Neji were playing a game of go at the garden's pavilion while Hinata brought them their tea and snacks. Hinata set down the tray laden with tidbits and snack, Hinata sat down quietly on the wooden seat of the pavilion, admiring the cool air and beautiful night. Hanabi came rushing through and sat down next to her sister.

"Nee-chan, what snacks have you brought?" Hanabi asked.

"I made your favourite dango," Hinata replied, lifting her legs up from the garden's ground and fold them under her kimono.

Hanabi grabbed a stick of dango and went back to her sister, lying down with her head on her sister's lap, Hinata gently stroke Hanabi's head.

"If you keep on doing that, I'll be sleepy," Hanabi said.

"Good, you need early rests," Hinata smiled.

"Okay," Hanabi agreed without question, chewing her last bit of dango.

Both Neji and Hiashi saw the exchange.

_She's going to be Konoha's pride as an ambassador_. Neji thought, then turned his attentions to his uncle.

"Uncle, wouldn't it be my task to protect Hinata-chan while she is in Suna as ambassador?" Neji asked, his face was serious.

Hiashi looked at him and thought for a moment. "It is, Neji. Since you're her appointed guardian and protector, I'll inform that old witch about it."

Neji bowed his head.

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm glad if there's Neji-niisan around. Its nice to have family around."

"Can I come too??" Hanabi asked, taking another stick of dango.

"I don't think that is possible Hanabi-chan," Hinata said as Hanabi laid her head back on her sister's lap.

"Your duty is to stay here with your family, Hanabi," Hiashi said. Neji smirked.

Hanabi glared at Neji and then looked at her father. "But I want to be with Nee-chan!!" She started to cry.

Hiashi ignored her and sighed. _Why can't she be more reserved like her sister? Not that I want her to be weak or anything, but she's too much even for me to handle._

Hinata noticed her father's predicament and hushed her sister. "Hanabi-chan, you have to stay by Otou-sama's side while I'm not around."

Hanabi's wide pale eyes looked at her sister. "Why Nee-chan??"

She caressed Hanabi's hair and hugged her. "Because Otou-sama will be very lonely if Neji-niisan and I are not around. You have to be the one who will take care of Otou-sama when I'm not around."

"Bu..but….Otou-sama has…servants to do that," Hanabi rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, but it is a daughter's duty to look after the family. Since Okaa-san has left us, it was my duty. And now, it is your turn. So, I'm leaving Otou-sama in your hands, alright Hanabi-chan??"

Hanabi looked at her sister and nodded her head.

"Promise me that you'll take care of the family while I am gone?? Because Neji-niisan won't be around to help you," Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded again.

_She's is going to be a great mother._ Neji thought. Smiling at his beloved cousin, glad that Hinata was still the heiress in the family.

Hiashi's pale eyes glistened with tears. For once, Hiashi was glad that Hinata was his own flesh and blood. _I know I am going to see my grandchildren from her before I die. _

Hiashi quickly wiped the tears off his eyes and said solemnly, "Hinata, since you are here, I have thought of something important before you leave for Sunagakure," Hiashi said.

"What is it, Otou-sama?"

Hiashi cleared his throat and looked at Neji. "I have received a very….(cough) interesting proposition for your hand, Hinata."

Everyone looked at him. Neji was already scowling and Hanabi growled. Hinata looked down. "You…you know…my answer, Otou-sama."

"I know that, Hinata. But you cannot keep on rejecting until the Council will step in."

Neji deepened his scowl. Hanabi was frowning now. Both of them didn't like where the tone was going. They both don't even like the idea of Hinata getting married and leaving them.

"You're not going to just give her away like that, Uncle?" Neji looked furious. He looked very much prepared to slaughter any man coming after his favourite cousin. Neji can be a teeny bit overprotective over his gentle cousin.

"Who is the idiot who proposes to Nee-chan? Are you going to sell Nee-chan off??" Hanabi demanded, with mitarashi syrup stained around her lips. Hinata took a hanky from her obi and pulled her sister down next to her, wiping the stains off.

"Nee-chan…," Hanabi was irritated.

"Let me clean, you're a mess, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi felt humiliated that her sister babying her in front of her father and cousin.

Neji smirked and Hanabi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Now, going back to the discussion," Hiashi replied, apparently relieved that Hinata was able to control the temperamental Hanabi. Hinata looked down on the ground, twisting the hanky in her hands.

"You're not going to kick Nee-chan out of the house!!" Hanabi was screaming. "I won't let you do it!!"

"No, Hanabi. I'm _not_ going to kick Hinata out of the house and I'm _not_ going to sell her off, so, don't be ridiculous and childish! Sit down and behave!" Hiashi yelled back at her, getting more impatient with his younger daughter. Hanabi stood her ground until finally Hinata put her arms around her younger sibling.

"Hush now, let Otou-sama finished what he wanted to say, Hanabi-chan. It's rude to interfere, now, be a lady," Hinata said, pulling her sister into her arms and sat down together. Hinata rocking her sister back and forth like a little child.

Hiashi sighed in relief. Neji just ate his dango looking thoroughly amused at Hanabi being placated by Hinata.

"The proposition also as a surprise to me, and have already received approval from the Council of Elders."

"Who am I to be bethrothed to?" Hinata asked, sadly.

Hiashi sighed and closed his eyes. Neji was crushing a piece of black go in his hands, contemplating murder in his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What else have you found out?" Gaara asked.

"Apparently, she is clear from all suspicions, Kazekage-sama," a young Suna ANBU knelt before him.

"Hn."

"She is the elder daughter of the Hyuuga clan leader and that makes her the heiress. Principally, she is their princess. Otherwise known as Konoha's Little Princess."

"Hn."

"Other than that, she is well-known throughout Konoha for being kind and gentle. Although her shinobi skills are not that impressive, but she has proven her mettle in the jounin exams and excelled."

"How about suitors?"

"It was reported that she turned down numerous suitors ranging from heirs from prominent families and clans, feudal lords and even a prince from the Rice Country."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. _Impressive. I wonder why… _

"Is there any information on anybody she….might be…interested?"

The ANBU agent nodded. "Apparently, the whole of Konoha knew about her infatuation with the young Uzumaki Naruto." 

"_WHAT??_" Gaara jerked up his head in surprise. Now, that news really knocked him off the ground. _That village idiot has an admirer?? _

The ANBU looked at him. Gaara glared back. The masked figure looked down again.

"Is that all?" Gaara asked.

"Apparently, she was appointed as the personal nurse and caretaker to Uchiha Sasuke since he could not tolerate anybody else. Hyuuga-hime also looks into his daily activities and spends most of her time by his side."

_Now, this is getting more interesting. _Gaara smirked. Thinking how weak and pathetic his rival looked.

"That is all, Kazekage-sama."

"Very well, you may be dismissed."

"Arigatou Kazekage-sama." The ANBU left his chambers as Gaara walked towards the window and looked outside of Konoha.

_Why does she interest me so?_ Gaara asked to himself, wondering about Konoha's little princess.

**TBC **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mitarashi syrup** – syrup made from soy sauce, sugar & starch, usually accompanied with dango

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah….just keep on guessing people….you all know what I mean!! **

**Kaguya-kiut out **


	5. The Mysterious Suitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**A/N: Before reading this chapter, I would like to state the following:- **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!!! **

**Okay...thank you...for your...uh...kind attention... **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**demondancer** – thanx for ur review!! It means a lot to me

**Suzume-kage** – yeah! I try to update as soon as I get the inspiration to write the fic or else I'd be getting blocks all along the way….

**Ox King **– thanx a lot!! I really appreciate how much you value the details that I've put into this fic!! It makes me feel thoroughly appreciated that somebody noticed those minute details!!

**dragonstar-dreamer **– heheehhehe….its okay….whether you like this better or the other better, I'm glad you just like them….and thanx for your support and concern!!

**MissAna **– hahahahahahaa……a GaaHina fan huh??? Same here! Same here! I think by the time you read this, you are going to be VERY disappointed…..

**gobi-05** – I do wish the proposal did come Sasuke…..but for the sake of the plot and fic, I'm sure you get what I mean…..and thanx for your comment on Gaara…..well, I TRY to make him as original as possible…..and yeah you're right….he is rather emo than having gfs or concubines….look at Sasuke for instance….both are so emo-maniac……and btw, thanx for ur support!!!

**mysterygal02 **– thanx for ur support all the while!!

**cheeky half-demon** – glad you like the story!!

**Violet** – I'm glad that you like the fic & ohhhh….you drooling?? I haven't gone into the 'juicy' part of describing Gaara in his (ahem!) full yet!!!

**eimi kaien** – I'm so happy that you like my version of Gaara!! Well, in this fic, I'm trying to make him as believable and as accurate as the one in the manga….I have yet to see him in the Shippuuden (did I spelt that rite??) series….and I hope I dun disappoint you in the later chappies…..and thanx for ur support!!

**disneyrulz23** – glad you like that chapter!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap: **

_"Apparently, she was appointed as the personal nurse and caretaker to Uchiha Sasuke since he could not tolerate anybody else. Hyuuga-hime also looks into his daily activities and spends most of her time by his side." _

**_Now, this is getting more interesting. _**_Gaara smirked. Thinking how weak and pathetic his rival looked. _

_"That is all, Kazekage-sama." _

_"Very well, you may be dismissed." _

_"Arigatou Kazekage-sama." The ANBU left his chambers as Gaara walked towards the window and looked outside of Konoha. _

**_Why does she interest me so? _**_Gaara asked to himself, wondering about Konoha's little princess. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 4: THE MYSTERIOUS SUITOR **

The news came as a surprise. No. It came like an atomic bomb explosion. Hinata could not believe that someone who came for her hand in marriage had found acceptance by the Council of Elders.

In truth, there were numerous marriage proposals coming in for Hinata, but she wasn't interested in marriage or anything.

Hinata had always harboured a dream of becoming a wife and mother. But being the future leader of the Hyuuga Clan, did not give her the opportunity to fulfill her dream. Right now, she has to concentrate in her role as a leader which she had fought so hard to reach. Fighting against stereotypes, fighting against prejudice and fighting against tradition wasn't anybody's cup of tea.

Hinata looked at her father and then at Neji. She could sense Hanabi's presence close by, trying to eavesdrop their conversation. Both her father and cousin sensed it as well and Hiashi nodded his head. He activated his Byakugan and looked at his younger daughter crouching by the room next door trying to listen to their conversation. Hiashi then performed a jutsu that sealed the room from intruding eavesdroppers and with his Byakugan, he grinned at the result. The three of them could hear Hanabi screaming and kicking something and then left the room next door.

"Now we got that settled, Hinata. I know you're not too happy with it, but the Elders wanted to know your answer," Hiashi said, looking at his daughter.

Hinata looked troubled. _What am I going to do? If only the Elders didn't seemed interested, it would've been much easier for me. This was even tougher than the emissary of that prince from Rice Country. _

Neji who understood what went on in his cousin's mind turned to his uncle and said, "Is it alright for Hinata-chan to reject, Uncle?"

"It may be possible, but let us not offend the Elders too much before they imposed on Hinata to marry. They have tolerated her by far. But with Hinata's continuous rejection of suitors, will probably pushed them on the edge."

Both younger Hyuugas were looking at their Clan Leader.

Hiashi sighed.

"Hinata," he began. "I'm not getting any younger now, and I married later in life as well."

Hinata was trembling. Neji was looking down on the floor, his fist hardened and was slowly drawing blood as his fingernails dug in deep into his palm.

Hiashi sighed again.

"I…I've always wanted to see my grandchildren before I….die."

Hinata gasped. Neji didn't move.

"Otou-sama!" Hinata had tears in her eyes now. And it started to flow freely down her pale milky cheeks. Neji himself looked stricken. He has always taken Hiashi as his own father since his late-father, Hizashi was the younger twin and shared similar facial resemblance.

Hiashi placed a hand on his table and another took out something from the drawer. A small black lacquered box with mother-of-pearl embedded motif flowers decorated the top. He opened it and took out a small black velvet box. He pushed it to his daughter.

"Here. This belonged to your mother. She would have wanted you to have it……for your…wedding," Hiashi almost choked, but he quickly gulped with nervousness down. He can't believe he was going to go through the phase where his father had been with him. Only that, Hinata was his daughter, and he didn't have his wife beside him to tell her all the necessary details.

Hinata gasped slightly and looked at her cousin who nodded his head.

"If you don't choose to marry the man the Council have chosen, I can have the final say. However, as tradition dictates for female heiresses, they must marry by the age of 21 or else she would have to marry according to the Council's wishes," Hiashi looked at his daughter who had her eyes widened at her father's statement. "That is one of the law according to the Hyuuga Codex (**1**). This is the best I can do for you, as your…father."

Hinata's lips trembling as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her nose was red as she sobbed in her hands. Neji went to her and put his arms around his now sobbing cousin.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

The three figures could hear the loud banging of the door. They automatically knew who was it.

"Otou-sama!! How dare you make Nee-chan cry!! I can hear her crying inside there and I don't need the Byakugan for that! NOW OPEN UP THE DOOR!!"

Hiashi sighed. "Neji?"

"Hai." Neji reluctantly unwound his arms around his cousin and stood up, opened the door and stepped out of the room and took care of Hanabi.

"Nii-san!! I wanna go in! LET ME GO I TELL YOU!!" Hanabi was screaming as both Hinata and Hiashi could hear her screaming all the way away. They could see Neji carried her under his arms and semi-carried or pulled her was more like it.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and took the box before her. She opened it and saw a pair of beautiful gold carved bangles. Hinata choked in her tears.

"It belonged to your mother and her mother before her and before her," Hiashi explained. "It always go into the hands of the first daughters when they marry, and that would be you."

Hinata put on the bangle on each wrist which made her wrist more delicate and feminine. Hinata could imagine how it would look like when her mother wore them. She looked up at her father and was surprised…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was already the second day that the negotiations with the Suna delegates commenced since 10 o'clock in the morning.

Gaara took part of the negotiations handling the most delicate issue on the discussion table in which initially was not a part of the agenda until Tsunade gave her permission. In fact, Gaara wanted to see how the young Hyuuga heiress was handling such delicate issue.

"Kazekage-sama, I understand the requirements under the…"

"Let the Hyuuga answer."

Everyone stared at the exchange when Hinata was just unrolling some scrolls to refer for Tsunade when Gaara spoke out in his clear cool voice.

Some of the delegates and even Konoha's council were nodding their heads. Wanting to confirm Tsunade's choice of ambasaddor and her capability in executing her role as one.

Hinata could feel her heart just dropped several hundred feet deep with a loud thud and eyes were all on her.

_I have to do this! I have to do this! I can't let Otou-sama down after all that…I have…been fighting for._ Hinata looked around, looking for some assurance.

Tsunade leaned back into her seat as she looked at Hinata. Calmly putting her hands over Hinata's, the young Hyuuga heiress looked serenely calm as she took over the role.

"Kazekage-sama," Hinata began, putting down the scroll and heads all paid attention to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Several Hours Later: Konoha Hospital **

Hinata had just completed her task for the day, before returning to her usual duty at the hospital. Although Tsunade had given her a break, Hinata could not back out from her usual duty to care for the young emo Uchiha.

After the 'kissing' incident, Hinata had been thinking a lot lately. No one had ever given her that kind of kiss before. Neji was the only male that ever kiss her, and that was on her cheeks. Her father had used to kiss her cheeks before, until Hanabi was born and proved to be better than her, all his affections to her were no more…..until recently.

"Gomen Kuniko-san," Hinata bowed at the blonde nurse who walked up to her.

Kuniko sighed. "It's alright Hinata-chan, besides, we can only hold him for as long as we can until you come. As of right now, he refused any one to come close to change the drip."

"Oh," Hinata said and then smiled. "Its alright, I'll do it."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan," Kuniko smiled, giving her the small bag of drip to Hinata and then she smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're the only female that Uchiha stud has eyes for." She winked at Hinata.

Hinata as usual, being the Hinata that everybody had known and loved, blushed tomato red and stuttered, "I..I….I..I-ie!!"

Kuniko laughed and placed her arms over the young blushing Hyuuga. "I was just teasing you, Hinata-chan!" Pushing Hinata over to Sasuke's door. "Gambatte! Hinata-chan!"

"Kuniko-san," Hinata pouted and then was about to turn the door knob when the door swung open.

Sasuke stood there with a deep scowl on his face as he pulled her hands and yanked her in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They stood in front of each other. His black ones were on her. Her pales ones were on the floor. Tension filled the room.

"Are you…..mad at…me?" he asked.

"I..I-ie." Hinata didn't know why, but her blushing was obvious.

Sasuke grinned. _I like it. _

**_Oh, you always do_**. His innerself started to show up.

"Go..gomen," he whispered. Sasuke felt a little guilty since that little 'kissing' incident. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of his young caretaker, but he couldn't help himself.

**_There are times when men often fall into the depths of despair especially when their body could not deny themselves anymore. _**

_I'm not asking for your opinion about this now. _

**_I'm not giving my opinion, but for our sake, just be honest. _**

_I am being honest. _

**_No, you're not. _**

_Yes, I am. _

**_You're stubborn, you know that? _**

_Of course I do. We're one and the same._ Although Sasuke won the argument this time, but he knows that his gut feeling will not give up.

Sasuke put his head closer to hers and whispered again, "Gomen. I didn't mean to…kiss you that day."

Hinata's pale lavender tints shot up into his black ones then she shot her head down and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?"

Hinata nodded her head again.

"Good," he relaxed. "Can I eat now?"

"Oh," Hinata blushed, quickly put down her woven basket and took out a large bento box with smaller ones and also two large thermos.

Sasuke sat down on his bed back again, leaning against his pillow when a huge scream filled the room when the door was brutally swung open.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

"Yo!"

Hinata giggled when Sasuke suddenly scowled deeply at the intruders of his private time.

"Konbawa Hinata-chan!" Sakura grinned, carrying a basket of food.

"Konbawa," Hinata bowed politely to the rest of Sasuke's team. Hinata smiled at all of them.

"Ohh….Hinata-chan brought food for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto grinned broadly, "Well, at least he don't have to eat whatever you made…"

**SMACK! **

"Baka!!" Sakura glared at Naruto.

The rest sighed.

"We just got back from a mission when Sakura insist on making something for you, and as usual, Naruto helped," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke paled.

"I know," Kakashi looked amused. "The feeling is pretty much the same, Sasuke."

"Oi Sensei! How could you say that about Sakura-chan's cooking?" Naruto demanded.

"I didn't say specifically who," Kakashi retorted, sitting on the windowsill and taking out a book to read.

_Yeah….the one and only book that he has never been able to finish._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I…I…don't mind…if Sasuke-kun…wishes to have…Sakura-chan and…Naruto-kun's food," Hinata said, putting the bento box back into her basket.

Sasuke eyes widened and quickly made a grab for her bag and kept it close to him. "Like hell I'm gonna eat whatever that dobe has made!"

He took out Hinata's bento box and the chopsticks. He started to eat quickly as Hinata shyly open the other smaller boxes filled with other condiments and goodies.

"Sugoiiii!!" Naruto was drooling at the food prepared by Hinata. "Sakura-chan! Can't you make food like these the next time? I can't eat everything burnt you know!"

Sakura was twitching everywhere.

Kakashi sighed.

"BAKA!!" Sakura punched Naruto – as usual.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped and was reaching for him when Sasuke held her wrist. Hinata blushed. Not realising that Kakashi noticed the slight exchange between them, he shut his book and looked at his other two students.

"Alright, let us leave Sasuke here to finish his food. He needs more rest."

"But we haven't seen him since we got back!" Sakura wailed.

"Well, you've seen him now, so let us go."

"But Sensei!" Naruto whined.

"I don't want to see either one of you," Sasuke muttered angrily. He had some rice stuck at the corner of his mouth. Absently, Hinata took her hanky and wiped the side of his mouth and Sasuke was blushing. And then his black eyes glared hard at the masked nin who looked at him in amusement.

"What you lookin' at?" Sasuke demanded.

Both Naruto and Sakura jaw-dropped and eyes widened. Kakashi chuckled and shoved his two students away from the room and shut the door. Before shutting, he poked his head inside and said, "Sasuke-kun, I think you might need this."

Kakashi threw his orange cover book at Sasuke who didn't manage to catch it but Hinata did.

Sasuke threw a plastic cup at Kakashi who successfully dodged it and shut the door tight. He looked at Hinata who was blushing brightly as she flipped open the book. He quickly snatched the book away from her and hid it under his pillow.

"Don't read it."

"Why not?"

"Be…Because…it's not good."

Hinata cocked her head one side and raised an eyebrow. "And for you? Is it…good?"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to this. _How could he tell her that it is a pornographic material? Now, what kind of hell are you getting yourself into now, huh? _

**_You're just like that dobe._** His innerself replied.

_Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!_ Sasuke was pissed.

"I…I…know that…Ji..Jiraiya-sama wrote that…book..an…and…I know that it is for grown-up, but what makes it…so bad?"

_Okay….this is going to be harder than I thought._ Thankful for his bangs that hid the blush creeping on his cheeks. He knew what was inside the book, and he himself have read _some _of it. And it wasn't the book that you want _any_ female member of your family to read it.

"Tch." Sasuke was at loss with words while Hinata giggled.

"Now Sasuke-kun, while you're eating, I have to change your drip. Kuniko-san said you didn't want to change your drip bag and gave a few death threats."

"Hn." He said, continuing to eat the marinated grilled chicken.

Hinata took the drip and replaced it with the new one. She tensed a little. Sasuke notices.

"Do you want to say anything?"

"Heh?"

"Do you want to say anything? You looked….skittish…today."

Hinata looked down and shook her head.

"You might as well out with it."

Hinata shook her head again. "No…nothing is…wrong, Sasuke-kun." She looked at his wounds. "Now, I have to see that wound on your chest and…uhm…neck….after this."

"Don't change the subject."

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes you do."

_Why are we having the same argument every time?_ The both of them thought the same thing.

"Tell me when you're ready." It was not a request. It was a command.

"Ha..hai," she bowed her small head and dreaded what will happen when he finds out she was leaving for Suna in a few days time.

Sasuke didn't like the silence between them this time. It was not the tranquility he usually has when she was always around. His plan to use her all went down in the dumps the moment he kissed her the other day. Now, Sasuke was like a wondering empty husk with only one purpose.

To kill Itachi.

But that all went down into the drain as well when Naruto dragged him back….in bruises and wounds. Plus, the Hokage had a death warrant on him if he ever tries to act suspicious. That includes special ANBU squads guarding the hospital area.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, and went back into eating his meal, but stopped. He looked at the sad-looking Hyuuga heiress. Her eyes were a little puffy.

_Must be crying yesterday._ Sasuke deducted.

Sasuke put aside his bento box and placed his hand over Hinata's. Hinata looked surprised and blushed furiously, trying to pull her hand away from his only to find his grip tightened.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered.

"I had a lot of thinking going on."

She looked away from him. His black eyes were still on her.

"Gomen…Hinata-chan, I truly am," Sasuke apologized, and went back eating his food. Suddenly, he felt Hinata's hand over his hand. He looked up at her.

She had tears in her eyes.

"A..Arigatou…Sasuke-kun," Hinata thanked him.

"Whatever….for?" his voice was barely above whisper.

Hinata blushed slightly and said, "For…giving me the…opportunity…to….to…to..know what…it…feels like….to be…kissed that…that…way."

Sasuke looked surprised.

Hinata poured out hot soup from one of the thermos. "Here, tomato soup. Your….favourite."

Sasuke looked into the steaming cup of soup. Just the way he liked it. His eyes roved up to the woman who held him the cup.

_I'm losing my will here._ He said to himself.

**_I can see that._** A dry voice chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hyuuga Household: **

Hinata came home after visiting Sasuke and was blushing furiously as she touched her burning cheeks.

_Why do I feel this way?_ She asked herself, putting the basket down on the kitchen table.

"Nee-chan," Hanabi said, poking her head around the doorway.

"Hmm?"

"Otou-sama wants to see you."

"What is it about, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi scowled.

"Don't do that, you'll look old faster."

"Whatever, but Nee-chan."

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

"Oh…nothing."

Hinata peered down at her sister

"Is something going on that I ought to know about?"

Hanabi had tears in her eyes. Hinata went over to her sister and wrapped around her sister.

"Do…Don't…marry him!" Hanabi clutched her sister tightly.

"Oh," Hinata was surprised and then smiled gently. "I see what I can do, Hanabi-chan."

"I know what Otou-sama did yesterday!" Hanabi pouted, as her sister led her to the kitchen table and poured out a glass of milk for her sister. "He's playing tricks to get you to marry Nee-chan!"

"Well, Otou-sama is getting old now and I have to do my part."

"If that is the case, why can't you just marry Neji-niisan and stay here? I don't want you to go so far away!"

Hinata looked at her sister sharply. Hanabi gasped and gulped down her milk and prepared to

"Hyuuga Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed at her sister. "What on earth are you suggesting?!" Hinata panicked.

Hanabi's eyes were red from crying. She hated it when her sister is far away from her. Hinata was not only her sister, but her mother as well.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," Neji appeared before them.

"Why won't you marry, Neji-niisan? I'm sure he'll want to marry you!"

Both Hinata and Neji were embarrassed and looked away from each other. Feeling rather awkward, Neji turned to them saying, "Hanabi, you don't know what you're suggesting and that is not a solution."

"If Nee-chan marries you, you can stay in the family and Nee-chan don't have to leave right?"

"True, but have you thought about Hinata's feelings?"

They both looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Hanabi, caressing her sister's cheeks and pulled her close. "Hanabi, marrying Neji-niisan may….be a….suitable….idea." Choosing her words carefully, Hinata was still blushing furiously. "But, it may not be a good…..solution."

Neji's jaw hardened.

"Don't you love Neji-niisan?" Hanabi looked at her sister.

Now, Neji was looking at Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened and then she looked on the floor.

"Hai….I do love Nii-san, but not the way you think so, Hanabi-chan."

Neji looked…..crestfallen.

"Then…..do you love…someone…._else_?"

Hinata looked away. Neji's expression turned into a scowl.

_Do I? _ Hinata asked herself.

"Were you seeing someone else secretly without us knowing anything, Hinata?" Neji said, not addressing any suffixes to her name.

"No! That's not it!"

"Who do you like then, Nee-chan?"

"The…there is...is…no…nobo..nobody," Hinata murmured, going back into the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

"Bu..but…but Nee-chan!!" Hanabi protested.

Hinata held up her hand. Hanabi knew what that means. Her lips trembling and her eyes teary, she ran out of the kitchen.

"She was upset at the thought of you leaving her behind, you know that?" Neji said.

"I know that, Nii-san."

"She had you all her life, and you're leaving is……killing her. She didn't know what is like to have a mother, and you gave her the opportunity." Neji paused, touching her head lovingly. "She loved you as much as you loved her. You're the only sibling, sister and mother she has left, and who can help it but feeling…..angry?"

Hinata started to cry and Neji pulled her into an embrace. Wetting the front of his shirt, Neji locked her in his arms. Everything turned upside down with just one decision, and it was a decision that involved a lifetime of commitment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hanabi was crying when she reached the playground. She didn't want anyone from Hyuuga Complex to see her cry, or else they would think of her being weak.

Sitting on the swing, Hanabi couldn't help when wet hot tears still slide down her cheeks.

"Why can't I stop crying?" Hanabi said to herself.

"Here." Someone said to her, offering a white hankerchief.

Hanabi looked up and saw a man in black and brown attire with sea-green eyes and dark purple lines on his face.

"Wh…who…are….you?"

13 year-old Hanabi hiccupped when she saw him.

_What kind of man would wear make-up on his face?_ Hanabi thought wildly.

"Wearing face paint is part of my signature line. Think of it as war paint or something, coz it's hard to explain," he replied, appearing to be able to read what was on Hanabi's mind.

"Err…I mean…your name?" Hanabi took the hankerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Hmm….Isn't it rude for a younger person to ask the older one in that tone?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Its not wrong, and I don't think you're from around here as well," Hanabi shot him a look. "I'm a Hyuuga, and youngest daughter to Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Clan. So, I have the right to demand."

"Well…well….well….It seems that I'm meeting a princess of the Hyuuga clan," he laughed. Hanabi was clearly irritated by the face painted man. "Yes, you're right. I'm not from around here….I'm from Suna and with the Suna delegation here. And my name is Sabaku Kankurou."

Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Why? It looks as though you've seen a ghost."

"Oh…you…you're the…Kazekage's….brother…aren't you?" Hanabi stammered.

Kankurou smirked. "Yeah….not easy, mind you, but….yeah," he nodded his head.

Then Hanabi looked sad.

"Why the sad face?" Kankurou asked, sitting on the other swing. "You don't look nice when you have a sad face, Hanabi-hime."

Hanabi's pale orbs looked at him sharply. "How'd you know my name?"

"Well, you did introduce yourself as Hyuuga Hiashi's youngest daughter, and aside from Hinata-hime, there's you, am I right?"

_That's true. _ Hanabi thought, and then looked at him. "I'm sad because my sister have been chosen as….ambassador to go to is there to be sad?"

"Being ambassador is fine. She'll only be there for some years but, she'll be back for holidays, but the problem is that….she'll be married."

Kankurou grinned.

"You're unhappy because your onee-san is getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you're a teeny bit selfish with that?"

Hanabi frowned. "No!"

"I think you are."

"No, I'm not! Coz she's my sister and some stupid bastard is going to waltz into our family and steal her away from us and live far far away!"

Kankurou laughed.

"I still think you're selfish, Hanabi-hime."

"Don't call me hime! I'm not a princess…..Nee-chan is the princess!"

"Of course she is, very gentle and sweet."

"How dare you talk about Nee-chan like that?" Hanabi stood up from the swing and glared at Kankurou.

"Of course, it is true, isn't it?" Kankurou asked. "But think for a moment, Hanabi-hime. How about your sister's happiness? Do you want her to live alone without someone to share her life with?"

"Nee-chan have me…and….Neji-niisan."

"Yeah, but when you and Neji-san marries…..who else would she share her life with? She'll be alone and miserable."

"Well….Nee-chan can always marry Neji-niisan."

"WHAT!!"

"Our clan do practice intermarriage by cousins and that was how we kept the Byakugan in the family," Hanabi said coolly.

_My sweet sweet Hinata-chan!_ Kankurou looked…..crestfallen.

"She can't marry that other man," Hanabi said.

"Why?"

"I heard from some Elders that the man who propose came from another country, and if Nee-chan accepts, she'll be far away from us…..and she's the heiress. If the heiress marries another man who is leader in their family, she'll have to move into _his_ family. And, for heiresses to marry, their chosen spouse must marry into _our_ family. That is our family rule."

Kankurou was deep in thought.

"So, what do you think now?" Hanabi asked.

Kankurou stood up and looked at Hanabi. "Don't worry too much about it, Hanabi-hime."

"You sounded so confident about it."

Kankurou laughed and started to walk away. "In life, we all have to have at least a little faith and hope."

Hanabi looked at the walking Kankurou.

_He's not such a bad person after all. _Hanabi thought for a moment and then sighed, starting to walk back.

_I need a plan. _ Hanabi thought for a moment. _What do I have to do since stupid Neji doesn't want to marry Nee-chan? AHA!! _She snapped her fingers.

"Oops….sorry!" Hanabi knocked into a person.

"Oh…Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi blinked and looked at the person she knocked against. "Kuniko-san?"

"Hai….Hanabi-chan! Where are you going?" Kuniko said, still garbed in her nurse uniform but had a coat over it. "Where is your Nee-chan? I need her help….it seemed that Sasuke-kun is acting up again and only your sister can quell that male ego."

"Sasuke-kun??"

"Hai…Uchiha Sasuke."

Hanabi's eyes widened. Then, her face broke into a huge wide grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next morning: **

"Kankurou has been acting weird lately," Temari said.

"He _is_ weird, Temari," Gaara replied, standing close by the window.

"No, I mean….really and truly. It kinda frightens me."

Gaara's aquamarine eyes gazed down to the street where he'd recognized the sandy brown hair man amongst the crowd.

"Lets follow him."

Temari's eyes shot up at her youngest brother, and then she smirked.

"But after this, I have to something to attend to," Gaara said. His eyes not betraying any emotions at all.

"What do you have to _attend_ to?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"I do have a life, unlike you and that lazy bum."

Temari's face twitches.

"What I do, is my business and I don't want you to meddle in my business….even if you're my sister. Is that clear?"

"Whatever," Temari gave up. She knew it's of no use seeing her brother this stubborn. Although Gaara has already lost all the desire for blood, but his ruthlessness still remains.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sat alone in her room, dressed in one of her finest kimonos. A violet coloured silk kimono with silver embroidered orchids and pale yellow butterflies adorned the hem and sleeves of her kimono. Her obi was pale lilac in colour to give a contrasting effect with a rather low cut neckline that showed off her curves and assets to their best advantage.

Her long silky hair was tied to the back held by a amethyst encrusted butterfly clip which gave her a more youthful and slender look.

"You look…..beautiful," Neji said as he stood at the doorway.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata breathed.

"Hai, hai," he said. Presenting her a bouquet of white lilies and silver orchids. "Come, I'll escort you to the temple today."

"Of course Neji-niisan! Who else I would rather have?" Hinata smiled gently at her cousin, picking up her small matching tote bag and walked out with him. Passing through the kitchens, she picked up her familiar basket.

"You're going to visit the hospital later?"

"Hai."

"I don't like it."

Hinata smiled and laid her hand on his arms. "Don't worry Nii-san, you'll always be my favourite!"

"That is not what I meant, Hinata," Neji looked at her, and then broke into a grin. "But, I don't mind being your favourite person."

"Nii-san!" Hinata laughed.

"Alright, lets go now or else we'll be late."

"Hai!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While at the temple, Hinata made offerings and prayed.

_Kami-sama, I pray for my family and friends so that they'll be happy. If they are happy, I'll be happy. Please protect all whom I love and care. _

Neji looked at Hinata praying. He loved her dearly, but he knew that there was no way that Hinata would ever reply to his feelings since she never had any special feelings for her. Eversince Hinata had gotten over her crush for Naruto, Hinata had become more The best solution for Neji was to always stay by her side, and that is enough for him.

"Oh, Neji-san!" a female voice greeted him from behind. Neji turned around and bowed bowed formally.

"Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama."

"Fancy seeing you here, Neji-san. You don't have to call me with the suffix. Temari is enough," Temari smiled, wearing a yellow silk kimono with red obi. She looked remarkably feminine in the attire.

"Yes, Temari. Shikamaru have not yet arrived, I presume?" Neji asked.

Temari starting to look nervous as Gaara was staring at her. She gave a nervous laugh and said suddenly, "Isn't that Hinata-sama?"

Pointing to where Hinata was kneeling and praying. Neji nodded his head.

Gaara looked at the kneeling young woman. Her long hair cascading behind her back and her skin looked…so….soft. His eyes softened a little when he saw the corner of her lips curved into a smile.

_I wonder what is she praying for?_ Gaara thought. _Maybe for love and meeting the man of her dreams? All girls are the same. They can only think about that one thing. _ Gaara scoffed and grunted.

"Are you done?" Neji asked when Hinata approached them.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly when he saw Hinata stood beside Neji now. She looked delicately…..fragile. He can't help but wonder…..how many girls he had known come in those packages nowadays? Shy, demure, gentle….and….sweet?

None.

Hinata's shy eyes looked into Gaara's cool aquamarine ones and held her breath of a moment. Gaara's cool exterior intimidates Hinata very much.

_Why does he always have to have that effect on me?_ Hinata nearly cringe that got Gaara frowned.

"Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama. Ohayo," Hinata bowed gently.

"Aww…Hinata-sama you looked adorable!! Kawaiiiii-ne?" Temari was grinning. Looking at the beautifully dressed Hinata. "Are you coming here to pray for your (ahem) boyfriend?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Neji's face turned into a scowl.

"I-ie! Temari-sama!" Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"You don't have to deny such things. It's the Wishing Day, all girls would only hoped for that," Gaara said, his eyes unblinking at Hinata.

Neji's jaw hardened when he felt Hinata's hand on his arms.

"I'll kill him before he comes Hinata-sama's…..boy…friend," Neji muttered darkly. Everyone could see how protective he was of his cousin.

"But you think wrong, Kazekage-sama," Hinata rebuked him.

Temari sweated.

Neji stunned.

Gaara smirked.

_What have I done?_ Hinata said to herself.

"Do go on," Gaara demanded, his arms crossing his chest. "I'd like to hear how you would defend yourself."

_Alright Hinata. Focus on his eyes, like what Tsunade-sama said. Looking into the eyes and say it out doesn't hurt, but it will affect them. Yes. Good. _Hinata said to herself. When her pale eyes looked into his. Her heart froze.

_I don't think I can go with this. _ Hinata suddenly felt like crawling into a hole and die. Suddenly she felt Neji's arms on her shoulders.

Hinata's pale eyes focused on Gaara. "What I pray and wish for is for my family and friends, Kazekage-sama. It has…nothing to do with what you normally thought of. And as future leader of my clan, it is my….duty to ensure….the safety and….happiness of….my clan. Be…being leader, I have to put my…family and…clan first and I am sure you do…feel the same. Being the kazekage and all."

She continued. "I only wish for peace…and…harmony for all. I also wish for love between my clan members," she gazed up at her cousin who nodded his head. "I also wish in knowing that….everyone is…happy….and at…peace. That is what a leader should….wish….for. And I believed that Kami-sama will grant…wishes for those….who are not….selfish, but who would…think for others….above….themselves."

Gaara continued to stare at her.

_Is she for real??_ Temari couldn't believed what she was hearing.

"As much we would like to stay, I'm afraid we have to leave. My Uncle is waiting with the Head Priest in the Green Temple," Neji said. "My apologies, Temari and Kazekage-sama."

Hinata bowed her head gently and walked away with her cousin.

"My…isn't she so sweet?" Temari was grinning. "I still can't believe that she'll be our ambassador!"

"Believe it," Gaara replied. Amusement clearly evident in his eyes. Temari's eyes widened at her brother's conviction of the Hyuuga heiress.

"I think I saw Kankurou walking towards that green building there," Temari said.

"Temari," Gaara began. "Nearly every building here is green."

"Oh."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What happened?" Hiashi asked.

"Go…gomen Otou-sama," Hinata bowed apologetically.

"We met the Kazekage and his sister," Neji answered.

"You did??" Another voice said out loud.

Both Hinata and Neji peered at the other figure sitting right behind a tall looking priest. It was a young man in spiky sandy brown hair and gleaming sea-green eyes. He had on a dark formal looking kimono. He wasn't that bad looking, only he looked…..familiar.

Hinata's pale eyes gazed over at his looks when her father said, "Hinata, meet your chosen bethrothed."

Both Neji and Hinata could feel their world turned upside down.

Her eyes widened…..

"Sabaku Kankurou." Hiashi introduced.

"Sa… Saba..ku-san??" Hinata croaked in her small voice.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," Kankurou smirked and bowed his head politely.

The next thing Hinata knew, her world turned all black.

**- TBC - **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(**1**) Hyuuga Codex is the Hyuuga book of law that governs the rules, regulations and etiquettes of the Hyuuga Family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: You know, I realised something….this fic kinda remind me of 'Only If' with the same triangle…..but I think I'm gonna be a tweeny bit different in this….yeah, a bit darker… **

**Yeah I know, it looked like Neji does have feelings for Hinata…..and Hinata did have some form of 'attachment' with Neji, but as far as this goes, no…..Neji won't be a part of the triangle. It is a typical one-sided feeling between the Hinata and Neji….so….sorry to all NejiHina fans…..but I'm still working on the NejiHina fic "Winter's Tale" **

**Okay….dun murder me!! I could feel burning eyes and anger from all the readers!! **

**Kaguya-kiut out **


	6. Hanabi's Plan A

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...How I wish I did….**

**A/N: Oh man….it's sooo scary to read ur previous reviews…..I even got death threats!! Vampires & murderous penguins!! Acckkkss…..well, I'll glomp all the penguins & if the vampires are hot….wow…..(Kaguya nosebleeds) Sorry Lacrymosa17 for 'molesting' your vamps!!! Hehehehee….**

**I'd like to thank all those who have read & felt tat I deserve a review are:**

**KyuubiPandoraChan, demondancer, petite.ina, Hinata Lovers, creynoso, Danimals21, Michell, jbramx2, eimi kaien, lil exelle, disneyrulz23, gaaxhinatafan, sausa, Lacrymosa17, MissAna, SilentAbyss, Soubifan700, Mimmy700 and xInnerxTemx……**

**You peeps are amazing!!! (hugsssss)**

**Warning: Bad spelling…..bad grammar & more Kankurou moments….(Kaguya: hihihihihi)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Recap:**

_Hinata's pale eyes gazed over at his looks when her father said, "Hinata, meet your chosen bethrothed."_

_Both Neji and Hinata could feel their world turned upside down._

_Her eyes widened….._

"_Sabaku Kankurou." Hiashi introduced._

"_Sa…Saba..ku-san??" Hinata croaked in her small voice._

"_Hai, Hinata-chan," Kankurou smirked and bowed his head politely._

_The next thing Hinata knew, her world turned all black._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 5: HANABI'S PLAN A**

"I should've known," Temari sighed, sipping her hot cup of green tea as she sat on the fluffiest cushion.

"She is just so perfect, don't you think so?" Kankurou sighed. Putting his chin in his hands and stared out into the perfectly clear blue sky.

"That's _my_ sister you're referring to," Hanabi glared at Kankurou.

"I know," Kankurou grinned sheepishly. Despite his mature looks and burlish physique, Kankurou was in nature a rather playful compared to Gaara.

Gaara….just….don't…..play.

Everyone rolled their eyes upward……except Gaara. Gaara was giving him a murderous look.

Kankurou sighed, contently…..again.

Hanabi scowled.

"We need to talk," Gaara said coolly.

Taking that as a hint, Hanabi left while still glaring angrily at the sandy-haired sand nin.

"Don't you think you're a little…uhm…impulsive, Kankurou?" Temari asked, cocking an eyebrow at her brother.

Kankurou ignored her.

"You cannot marry her," Gaara said. It was not a question, nor was it a request. It was more of a statement. Both his siblings turned to look at Gaara.

If anyone were to give one word describing Gaara's expression, that one word would be 'homicidal'. And if Gaara were to hold a gun right now, the target would be his own older brother, Kankurou.

_Kankurou….whatever you do….__**don't**__ aggravate him now._ Temari was praying. Hard.

"Gaara, you may be my brother and also the kazekage, but whom I want to marry is _my_ own decision," Kankurou frowned. His looks were more serious than before. Usually he was only serious when it comes to fighting and battles, other times, he was the flunky. But now, things are a little different. Kankurou wasn't going to let his brother win this time. This is his future laying at stake, from the moment he met Hinata, he found himself lost in those pearly orbs and sealed his fate when he allowed himself to lose all his train of thoughts. It is of no doubt that the young Hyuuga heiress is different than the Suna women. Suna women are known and restricted into two main groups: Women for breeding and women for fooling.

Not only is Hinata different than all the other women he flirted around with, this was _the _woman that you would introduce to your parents to. The woman who would wear your ring and bear your children. And Kankurou have already found this woman in…..

_Hinata…._

Temari could only just sit by watching her two younger siblings fighting it off. One was her first younger brother. The rash and loud Kankurou. Known to have fooled around with women in Suna and also other hidden villages, but the thought of Kankurou with one woman was…….amusing. Kankurou wasn't the one who'd settle down type. He was always on the move, being the head of the ANBU Elites, Kankurou always put work before women. But looking at his expression now, Temari knew something have changed in Kankurou.

Gaara smirked.

Temari turned to Kankurou and said, "Okay Otouto, just so to let you know, I'll honour you in your funeral. Other than that, I can't guarantee whether I can find _all_ of your bodyparts."

"You cannot marry without my approval or permission, Kankurou," Gaara said calmly, looking directly at his older brother. "Compare to other kages, ours are hereditary and my word is the law."

"I'll seek the Hokage's permission then."

Gaara shook his head. "All the kages of the Five Shinobi Countries are bound by oath and promise. They will refuse to solemnize your marriage nor will they grant you political asylum or diplomatic immunity. The moment you go against Suna rules, you will be branded as 'traitor'."

Both Kankurou and Temari stared at him for a moment.

Kankurou screamed and grabbed his hair as he started to kick the floor like a temperamental four year-old who was denied his chocolate.

Knowing already the outcome of their meeting, Temari sighed again. "I should've known," she murmured to herself. Then, turning her attention to Gaara, observing her youngest brother. _Why would Gaara forbid the union between Kankurou and Hinata-chan?? Wouldn't it be a good opportunity to forge closer ties with Konohagakure through this marriage? _Temari thought for a moment. _Don't tell me that he has his attention on the young Hyuuga heiress?? _

As she was contemplating, she saw how the way Gaara closed his eyes with his hands behind him. Behind his back, his left palm was opened and a small swirl of sand was present. It was very faint, but Temari knew whenever Gaara performed that jutsu, it was always THAT jutsu….his Cursed Third Eye.

_Impossible……_ Temari breathed as she stared in amazement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Knock knock…**

Temari entered the room with a glass of milk in her hand. "Gaara, here's your milk."

"Hn."

"Do you want to…uhh….tell me something, Gaara?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"Are you sure?" She peered her eyes at her brother.

Gaara, who was sitting on the window sill, looking up at the full moon said, "I just don't like it when people make surprising decision like that without bothering to consult me."

Temari kept quiet.

"It feels like people still don't…..trust….me," Gaara said quietly. Gazing up at the moon, he added, "It still hurts that…that…people….my….family still……not….trust…in…me."

Temari almost choked on her tears when she heard what Gaara said. The memories of Gaara and their uncle, Yashamaru still burns deep in Gaara. And at this time when people are beginning to accept Gaara, there were some who were still wary about him and distrust the former Shukaku container.

Temari smiled slightly and gave the glass of milk to her brother, "Here, drink this. Later you'll feel alright."

Gaara looked at the glass of milk. And then he looked at his sister.

"Hn." He took the milk.

Temari ruffled Gaara's hair.

Gaara stared at her.

"Whenever you think that nobody loves you or cares for you in this world, never forget that I'm always here for you."

"That was what Yashamaru said before."

Temari shook her head.

"Yes he did, and that was him. I am me, Gaara." Temari said. "_Your_ Nee-chan…..and I will do my best to protect you."

Gaara looked at her for a long time, then his eyes softened a little. He took a drink from his glass of milk and smiled softly, "Arigatou……..Nee-chan."

For a moment there, Temari could feel her heart cracked and tears started to flow down her cheeks. It wasn't any tears of sadness or sorrow, but happiness. For the first time in many years, she wanted to be a sister.

Remembering something, she asked, "Gaara, are you attracted to her as well?"

Gaara stared at the glass of milk in his hand. The swirling movements above the surface broke immediately when he gulped it all down. Ignoring his sister, who sigh from the doorway.

A sad look etched on her face when she realised what was his answer.

"No."

_I don't know….._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Konoha Hospital:**

_231…232….234…..235….ahh! 236!_ She finally found the right room.

**Knock knock**

"Go. Away!"

She scowled.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The door swung open and stood a very pissed off Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"What the hell do you want?" His voice was low and dangerous. His Sharingan swirling.

Standing before him was a girl about half his height and looked very much like his arch-rival, Neji.

"Ohayo Sasuke-niisan!" Hanabi chirped happily, pushing him aside and sat on his bed.

What the hell had just happened? Sasuke said to himself. Wondering about a kid half his size, prancing into his room and sat on his bed as if nothing happened. Well, to Sasuke, it was not yet….

"What do you want, brat?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well," Hanabi began. "I would like to suggest a proposition to you, Sasuke-nii."

"Who the hell gave you the right to call me…..that?"

"Ne, what would you like me to call you? Sasuke-_kuuuuun_? Like Sakura-baka, or Sasuke-teme? Like Naruto-baka? Baka." She glared at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes upward in exasperation. _Why me? Is there no other you could relinquished your practical jokes on?_ Sasuke questioned. Then, he looked at the young Hyuuga before him.

"What do you want?" It wasn't even a question.

"I need your help."

Sasuke snickered. Its like having that stuck-up Hyuuga Neji asking him for favours. "What is it, you're…..proposing?"

Hanabi's pale eyes sparkled. She smirked which caused Sasuke to narrow his eyebrows.

"I want you to marry my Nee-chan."

Sasuke didn't know whether he wanted to barf or laugh his head off.

"Your Nee-chan?" Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "Who the hell is your Nee-chan?"

"You're really a baka, aren't you? I'm surprised you've made it Rookie of the Year considering how dense you are. Maybe that blond baka is rubbing you off?" Hanabi crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes twitches madly. "F-Y-I!! _My _Nee-chan is the most delicate young woman who sacrificed her sanity and vanity just to nurse you back to health despite our father's constant disapproval, and you don't know _who_?? What an _idiot_? I think Itachi must've blundered when he massacred your clan and missed out on you."

Sasuke almost snarled when Hanabi mentioned 'Itachi' in her sentence. "For a brat and a kid like you, you sure have such a mouth of an old woman and a tongue of a harpy."

"Oh yeah? And how about you? Twisted-demented-senile-Avenger-wannabe!"

Sasuke popped a vein. "A kid as young as you, I am surprised at how the Hyuugas are educating their young. And that includes your sissy of a cousin."

Hanabi snickered at him. "Of course, Neji-niisan has the most wonderful collection of vocabulary whenever _your _name crops up."

It was Sasuke's turn to twitch. "Then, it is no doubt that he raised you….very….well." Almost spitting the word out.

"Of course Sasuke-baka! Now, are you considering my proposal or not?"

"What proposal?"

"Marry my Nee-chan?"

"Whatever the hell for?"

"Well….err….to…to…..rebuild your clan!"

"You thought of that on the last minute, right?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Who you calling liar?!"

"What is it in for you?"

Hanabi kept quiet.

Sasuke was smirking. Crossing his bandaged arms across his chest. Then, she looked at him.

"Do you like my Nee-chan?"

His eyes darkened. "Tch."

"If not, I might as well asked Neji-niisan," Hanabi got off from his bed and starting for the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke halted her.

_Bingo!!_ Hanabi was already grinning…..widely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is probably the best proposal I have read," Tsunade said, putting down the folder. "Good job at that, Hinata. It must be Kami-sama's blessing to have chosen you. The cultural exchange program seem to be a good one to start off."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," Hinata bowed slightly. "I hope to start off with the Konoha-Suna Food Festival and that would probably help to boost both economies and….and….I hope I won't…fail you."

"You won't Hinata, I trust you won't," Tsunade said, pouring herself some hot tea after a morning of thundering sickness.

"Aa…ano…Hokage-sama," Hinata said as Tsunade looked at her. Hinata was twirling with her fingers when Tsunade's sharp eyes bore down on her.

"What is it, Hinata? Is there something bothering you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Hinata bowed her head slightly.

Tsunade knew how fragile Hinata was and felt guilty of sending the young girl over for such a mission, but she knew if she changed the ambassadorialship, Hinata would feel not only insulted, but will have to bear the brunt of the Hyuuga Councils. And knowing how brutal the council members were to her before, Tsunade would not let anyone hurt any of her shinobis……especially her kunoichis. Although Tsunade have never marry and never had any children, but she regarded her shinobis as her own children.

"A…ano Tsunade-sama, have….have…you heard that Sabaku Kan…kurou have…"

"Yes Hinata, I have heard about it," Tsunade sighed. "And quite incidently, the Kazekage himself have had a personal talk with me regarding this matter, conclusively, I would've agreed with him."

"You….you…do?"

"Don't stutter, Hinata. It wouldn't look good on your records as ambassador."

"Hai…Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed slightly.

"Actually, if I were to consider it, a marriage alliance between Suna and Konoha would benefit both countries tremendously. Especially if it is between two important clans such as yours and the Sabakus."

Hinata kept silent.

"No matter how tempting it is, I could never put you through that," Tsunade said softly. "You're still very young." And inexperienced I'd say. Tsunade thought as her gaze were upon the Hyuuga heiress.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Enter!" Tsunade's loud voice rang across the room.

Shizune entered. "Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage wishes for your audience."

"Hmm….send him in."

"Hai," Shizune left and entered Gaara. Gaara looked at Hinata as she rose from her seat and bowed at him. Gaara nodded his head slightly. Although he is the kazekage, but he was still a gentleman.

"What is it, Gaara-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"What is this?" Gaara said, holding up a scroll.

"Oh that," Tsunade smirked at him. "An invitation, Kazekage-sama. The Council hoped you can attend them."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, that's just too bad, perhaps your sister or your brother could take over for you?"

Gaara thought for a moment and then replied, "I need Temari to be there because she's the Military Advisor. Kankurou can stay."

"How about my Ambassador?" she questioned.

Gaara stole a side look at Hinata and turned back to Tsunade. "She will be coming with us."

Hinata sighed in relief.

Two pair of eyes looked at her.

"Oh," Hinata put a hand over her lips, slightly embarrassed that they noticed her sighing. "I…I'm just…glad that I would be leaving, Kazekage-sama…..and starting my duties as Konoha's Ambassador."

"Hn." Gaara replied, still staring at her.

"Well, that's all settled," Tsunade smirked, taking out a small bottle from one of her drawers. "I think this call for a celebration."

"Sake, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said. "In the middle of the afternoon?" Shizune looked as if Tsunade had grown another head.

"Mah…mah….Shizune! This calls for a celebration for Hinata to leave as our proper Ambassador!" Tsunade waved a hand at Shizune and poured sake for Gaara and Hinata.

"Go…gomen-ne Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed apologetically. "I don't….drink."

"Nevermind Hinata! Just one cup that's all!" Tsunade pushed the cup to Hinata and she looked slightly panicked.

"As an Ambassador, one must show sincerety and acceptance towards gifts," Gaara said calmly, taking his cup and drowned it in one gulp.

Hinata looked at the cup and looked up at everyone's expression.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed. "You can't force Hinata-chan to….to….drink! What on earth would Hiashi-sama say?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "That old windbag?? He wouldn't know and we'll take this as one step to Hinata's rise in womanhood!"

Hinata paled instantaneously.

Shizune rolled her eyes upward in exasperation.

Gaara smirked.

"Tsunade-sama! Hinata-chan cannot…"

"I'll take it!" Hinata exclaimed. She stood up, grabbed the cup from the tray and downed it in one swift take.

"Bottoms up!" Tsunade cried out with a grin marked on her face as she winked at both Hinata and Gaara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gaara-sama!! (hic) You know….(hic) I..can't waaaaaait to go to Sunaaaaa (hic)!!" Hinata said happily while swaying around in front of Gaara.

Gaara didn't know whether he ought to laugh in amusement or just shake his head in disappointment. Apparently, the Konoha Ambassador is not alcohol tolerant and seeing how drunken Hinata was, she looked rather cute with the pink tinge on her cheeks and her giggles were adorable. To him, she looked like a happy young girl, instead of the cool and calm ambassador he'd met a few days ago.

"Whoooooops!" Hinata exclaimed and giggled as she fell onto the ground. "I….I…can't find it…where is it??"

Gaara rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation. It was not the first time he accompanied a drunk girl home. Usually Temari always gets drunk and he was the one who had to get her back in one piece.

"Come," Gaara said, picking her up by her arms.

Hinata started to giggle like a school girl as she looked at him. "Ne Gaara-sama (hic). Why do you look (hic) li….like….a…panda….bear?"

Gaara stared at her. Frowning at Hinata's rather 'innocent' question.

"Panda bear (hic) kawaii!!" Hinata laughed, throwing her arms around his neck as one hand reached out to touch the dark outlines of his eyes.

Gaara sweat dropped.

"Ne Gaara-sama," Hinata asked, leaning against his arms and held him tight as she felt slightly drowsy. "Have….have you…ever fallen…..in love??"

Gaara shook his head. "No." His reply was calm.

"Well…..I have….and…and….he doesn't…know it!" Hinata buried herself into his chest and cried. Gaara stopped in his tracks as the young kunoichi-cum-ambassador was crying into his chest and wet his vest at the same time.

Gaara didn't know what to do as he just stood there with Hinata crying onto him. He felt remotely helpless.

_What the hell would Temari do in this kind of situation?? _Gaara was frantic in finding an answer.

It seemed almost by automatic that his arms came up and wrapped around her as a hand gentle caress her head like a father comforting his child.

"Its okay now," Gaara whispered softly. Wondering who Hinata was in love with.

Hinata was sniffing. "Arigatou….Panda-chan," Hinata murmured as she fell asleep. Gaara quickly held him in his arms and carry her via bridal style back to the Hyuuga household.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Has she gone completely _INSANE_??" Hiashi lost his temper. Everyone could see the blood vein on his head popping out and pulsating. His long luscious dark brown hair flared as he stood up, angry and furious.

Everyone in his personal office sweat dropped…….including Neji and Hanabi.

"Has she lost _her_ wits as Hokage?! That hag should retire a long time ago!" Hiashi was furious.

"Uncle, I think we should discuss this in private," Neji said calmly.

"I think you ought to calm down Tou-sama, your blood pressure will hit the roof if you're not controlling yourself," Hanabi said, twitching while looking at her livid father.

Hiashi looked at his nephew and daughter, noticing how his advisors and his Suna guests looked at him. Very rarely Hyuuga Hiashi lose his temper, but apparently, the Godaime Hokage have pushed all his button that holds Hiashi's icy cool demeanor.

"Hn."

"Hai," Neji bowed and turned to the council bidding them to leave the Hyuuga head to his own thinking. Many were pleased to leave the room, even the people from Suna.

"Gomen-ne," Neji apologized to them, escorting them out of the room.

"Will Hinata-chan be alright?" Temari wondered.

"I hope so," Neji replied.

"She can't take a drink?" Kankurou asked.

"No." Neji said. "She's alcohol intolerant. The first time she drank, she fell on her back after a while. And after that, she became sick for two days."

"Can we visit her later?" Kankurou looked…..anxious.

Neji felt like punching Kankurou right into his face, but considering that Kankurou was a guest, he refrained himself. Probably intend to ask him whether he would like to spar, so that Kankurou would get to feel him unleashing the Kaiten.

"No."

"Why not?!" Kankurou whined.

Neji winced at the sound of Kankurou whining and said in reply, "You sounded so much like that baka, Naruto."

Temari was laughing when Kankurou looked at Neji drily. "I. Am. Not. Naruto. Sissy-boy."

"No. But you could be long lost brothers, Makeup Lover," Neji answered. Temari was laughing harder now as she looked at how the two were going at.

_There is no way in hell I'm going to let Hinata marry this….this….makeup crazed of a puppetmaker! _Neji was twitching.

_To hell I'm going to lose to a boy in long hair! Sissy fag!_ Kankurou glared back at Neji.

Back in the meeting room at the Hyuuga household, Hiashi was feeling very agitated that he took out his writing board, brush and ink pot and starting to write a letter. A very very angry letter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata stirred in her sleep as her sister laid a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked, noticing the outline and shape of her younger sister.

"How on earth did you get yourself into this?" Hanabi asked.

"Tsu…Tsu….nade-sama."

"Hmm…..that old bat really gave you a hard time, ne Nee-chan?"

"No….its…my fault," Hinata explained. "I didn't want….to….to…disappoint her."

Hanabi rolled her eyes upwards, thinking of how Tsunade took advantage of Hinata's weakness and made her drink the sake.

"How….how…did I…get back….here?"

"The Kazekage brought you back…..in his arms."

Hinata's eyes opened sharply as she shot up straight from her futon.

"_NAA…NIII??_" she exclaimed, burning in embarrassment over the fact that the Kazekage of Suna carried her….Hyuuga Hinata….in his arms on the streets of Konoha!

"Gaara. Carried. You. Back." Hanabi emphasized her words one by one for her sister who apparently had a hangover. "Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Hinata blushed up to the roots of her hair. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed, Hinata felt as if a mountain had fallen over her head. Now, she was sure she won't be able to face him directly in the face tomorrow.

_Oh Kami-sama!!_ Hinata doved back into her covers and hid her face into her pillows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next morning:**

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was icy cold and her pale eyes looked penetratingly into his sea-green eyes.

"I'd like to make my call on Hinata-sama," he replied, dressed in a traditional Suna garb of simple dark brown long sleeved linen robe belted with a wide black cotton sash encircling his thick muscular waist. True, Kankurou may not be one of those bishounen kind of hunk, but he was more of the figuratively described hunk. Thick but muscular, due to all the years of carrying his heavy puppets behind his back. Compared to Gaara's sand gourd, Kankurou's puppets were much heavier.

"She's sick." The brat replied flatly.

Kankurou thought as he tried not to glare at the younger Hyuuga sibling. "Can I just see her for just a minute? Please Hanabi-chan?" He pleaded. "I promise I'll buy you some candies."

Hanabi sweat dropped.

"What do you think I am?" Hanabi twitched this time. "I may look……petite to you, but I am sure as hell not a four year old! And who give you the bloody rights to call me 'Hanabi-chan'?? I swear, you call me that again……I'll burn those puppets behind your back while you're still carrying them!" She glared openly at him. _What the hell does he think I am?? Bloody Suna idiot! I can't believe he's even related to Gaara!_

Kankurou was trying to retain all his

"I just want to give her these," Kankurou said, holding a bouquet of white calla lilies and a small ribbon wrapped box.

Hanabi almost wanted to give Kankurou a roundhouse kick when Hiashi came out.

"Welcome Kankurou-sama," Hiashi said calmly. "I trust you're here to visit my daughter, Hinata?"

"Hai, Hiashi-dono. Please call me Kankurou. I am not worthy to deserve such honorific title like my Otouto."

"If that is the case, very well, Kankurou." Hiashi looked at his youngest daughter. "What are you doing here, Hanabi?"

"…."

Kankurou smirked and said, "Hanabi-sama denied me her permission to visit Hinata-sama, but may I request your permission to do so?"

_Stupid puppet player!_ Hanabi cursed, glaring ominously at the sandy-haired man while trying to get hold of herself.

Kankurou smirked again and was led by one of the Hyuuga maids. He turned around and gave a look at Hanabi when he saw something he wasn't prepared for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ari…ga…tou, Kankurou-sama," Hinata bowed her head gently.

Kankurou had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, but since his skin was so tanned, Hinata did not notice it.

They were at Hinata's personal garden when she held the flowers and inhale it's exotic fragrance and looked up at Kankurou, she smiled softly. Kankurou's heart fluttered and eyes widened when he looked at how Hinata smiled at him.

"Please take a seat, Kankurou-sama."

"Please call me, Kankurou." He said, taking a seat on the marble seat opposite her.

"What tea would you like?" Hinata asked, putting down the flowers on the marble table and took the pot of steaming hot water from the little makeshift stove at the side. Hinata noticed Kankurou's peculiar stare. "Neji-niisan made this stove for me so that I can make fresh tea whenever I am in my garden to spend my free time."

"Oh."

"Now, Kankurou-sama…."

"Please Hinata-chan, call me Kankurou," Kankurou bowed his head again, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

Hinata paused a moment and then bowed her head slightly as she took a medium sized porcelain pot and prepare to pour hot boiling water in it when Kankurou replied, "To be honest, I'd very much prefer coffee to tea, but since you're serving, I'll have black tea please."

"Hai…..Kankurou….sa…I mean….kun."

Hinata saw how pleased he looked and proceed to make her favourite drink. "Which black tea would you prefer, Kankurou-kun?"

"You mean there's more than one?" Kankurou exclaimed, then scratched his head absently. _Shit! How was I suppose to know that there are more than one type of tea?_ He cursed himself for his stupidity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What is he doing?!_ Hanabi was fuming, sneaking looks from the furthest hidden corner she was hiding.

Hanabi's eyes widened when she looked at the way Kankurou looked at her sister. _He has no right to look at Nee-chan like that!! What is that sneaky pervert is doing!!_

Hanabi quickly got up from her hiding place and glared angrily at the puppet master from Suna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sensed his distress and replied, "I heard in Suna, Darjeeling teas are very much preferred there as well as Assam. Assam tea is stronger than Darjeeling, and it would make more sense that Suna men prefer their tea made out of stronger taste and aroma." She turned to him. "I guess Assam should suit your taste, Kankurou-kun. Now, would you like sugar and milk to go with?"

Kankurou just looked at her blankly and nodded his head. He noticed at how gentle she handled the pot of hot water that simmered slowly in low fire as she scooped out some black coloured shredded tea leaves and added a small piece of cinnamon stick in a small porcelain cup.

"Cinnamon gives out a very nice scent to black tea and at the same time, it helps to soothe the mind," Hinata explained to him when she noticed him looking at the tea with a peculiar look on his face.

_He is not…..bad._ Hinata thought to herself.

"Oh, I see." Kankurou grinned sheepishly, feeling like a dork in front of the aristocratic heiress. "You sure know your tea, huh?"

"I love tea," she replied softly. "They are lovely companion to cakes."

"You like cakes, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Kankurou observed how she poured and stirred tea. He could not help but gaze at Hinata's demure yet ladylike manners. His sea-green eyes rove from her alabaster milky complexion to the slenderness of her neck. From where he sat, he noticed how long her eye lashes were. Back in Suna, if women were to have eye lashes as long as hers, it would be a very formidable weapon, but with Hinata, she just doesn't use them……like some women he knew.

"Here you go, Kankurou-kun." Hinata said, putting the delicate china before Kankurou. It was a dainty piece of fragile cup that Kankurou had second thought of holding, for fear of breaking such precious porcelains.

"You know, I'm sure you must be surprised with the news……concerning….well….us," Kankurou started the conversation.

Hinata bowed her head slightly and sighed. "To be honest with you, Kankurou-kun, I still am." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I just never thought that I would marry…..anybody at all."

Kankurou looked at her blankly and laughed out loud. "You must be kiddin' me! You? Not married?"

Hinata blushed slightly. "Hai. I planned to live my life all alone now, taking care of Otou-sama and the clan. Waiting for either Hanabi or Neji-niisan to have children, and they will be my heirs."

Kankurou stared at her. _So noble and unselfish…..that is just so pure-hearted._ Kankurou's heart swelled with pride. _She would make a good wife…._ He concluded.

"That is very noble of you, Hinata-chan," Kankurou smiled at her, holding his cup of tea.

"May I ask you a question, Kankurou-kun?"

"Hai."

"Why do you ask for my hand?" Hinata wondered. "I…I….mean…we only met….once."

Kankurou gave a sly smile and peered at her with his sea-green eyes. The eyes reminded her so much of…..Gaara??

Kankurou noticed her noticing his eyes.

"Do you like my eyes, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?" Hinata blushed slightly and smiled shyly. "Well….they reminded me of…of….Gaara-sama."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "Otouto?"

"Otouto?"

"Hai, Gaara's my kid brother."

"Oh….I'd forgotten about that," Hinata apologized, feeling utterly weird for Kankurou to call Gaara 'otouto'. Its like calling Gaara 'honey' or 'darling'….

Kankurou could not help but felt a slight twinge of jealousy when Hinata mentioned Gaara. Hinata did not notice his eyes…..but Gaara's. Now, he felt…..cheated?

"Kankurou-kun?

"Hai?"

"Why didn't you answer my…..question?"

"Does it matter, Hinata-chan?" He whispered softly. Hinata nodded her head.

"I like you."

"_EHHH??_" Hinata was shocked. Reeling her head to face him as her head suddenly felt heavy with dizziness.

"Nee-chan!!" Hanabi ran to her sister and glomped at her. Prompting Hinata to drop the pot of hot water until Kankurou quickly used his chakra strings to catch it.

"Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed as she felt the dreaded weight of her baby sister behind her back.

Hinata felt a little dizzy with Hanabi hanging onto her neck and was about to pass out when Kankurou reached out for her.

"Nee-chan!!" Hanabi shouted and Hinata's sight slowly darkened as she falls into deep unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**An hour later:**

Hinata moaned as if she was in pain. Holding her head as she felt intense dizziness swirling like high-speed vortex crushing and simultaneously feeling a need to retch out whatever was in her stomach. Her heart was beating erratically and it felt painful to her. Hinata clutched at her heart when she felt a familiar pain and retched out slowly from her mouth.

Hinata touched the liquid coming out from between her lips. It was red.

"Nee-chan!!"

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw her sister hovering above her, with a worried expression. Quickly taking a wet cloth and wiped out the blood from her sister's lips.

"Imouto?"

"Here, take this," Hanabi helped to prop her sister up and lift a small bowl of medicine to her lips. Hinata recognized it as her own medicine. Since the Chuunin exam years ago, her fight with Neji, resulted her to her current condition. Before then, their relationship wasn't a good one and Neji almost killed her with a deadly hit which never came through. But a previous hit below the heart was all it took to permanently incapacitate her full ability. Therefore, Hinata could not push herself more than she needed to.

The smell turned her off almost immediately.

"Did…did you know….how…how to boil….this?" Hinata croaked slightly as she turned her head away, feeling the need to retch with her empty stomach.

"Its your medicine Nee-chan," Hanabi reminded, forcing Hinata to take a few sip. "Neji-niisan helped me with it and he was the one who boiled it."

"Oh," Hinata looked surprised and turned her head to take the medicine.

Hanabi pouted. "That's not fair, Nee-chan!! If it was up to me to boil the medicine, you wouldn't take it, would you?"

Hinata smiled weakly at her sister. "Of course, Hanabi-chan," Hinata chided her sister. "You wouldn't even know how to properly cook rice let alone boil medicines."

Hanabi pouted again as Hinata ruffled the top of her sister's head. Then, Hinata remembered something.

"Where is Kankurou-kun?"

"Dead."

"Hanabi!!"

"Okay, okay. He went back to the Embassy, but he said he'll come back to visit you again," Hanabi muttered darkly. _Over my freakin' dead body if I'm to allow him to come anywhere near Nee-chan!!_ Hanabi was formulating a plan.

Hinata recognized the look on Hanabi's face and frowned slightly. _I know that look anywhere…..what on earth is she planning now?_

"What are you thinking of doing, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, taking slow sips of her own medicine. It tasted awful at first, but the longer she took it, the better it tasted.

"Oh nothing!" Hanabi exclaimed when she saw Hinata finished the bowl of medicine and snuggled against her sister.

Hinata looked surprised at first and then smiled warmly. Kissing the side of her imouto's head, Hinata wrapped her arms around her baby sister and started to hum.

Hanabi sighed contently. Knowing how much she will miss her sister.

"After this, you have to take care of the family, Hanabi-chan."

"You….won't be gone….long, right Nee-chan?"

"Its only a few years Hanabi-chan. I will be back, don't worry. So, I expect you to take care of Otou-sama and Neji-niisan."

Hanabi groaned.

"I've written all you need to know in a notebook, for your reference."

"But Nee-chan……you know I hate waking up so early in the morning!!"

Hinata knocked her sister's head.

"Owww!!"

"How are you going to be a kunoichi when you hate to wake up in the mornings?" Hinata chastised her sister. "Remember, you have to be strict with Otou-sama's diet and Neji-niisan prefers his breakfast to be heavier and he doesn't take lunch."

"How am I supposed to remember all that?!" Hanabi started to wish that she could just Kaiten Kankurou's ass like what Neji had wanted to do. _I wonder if Neji-niisan needs some help??_ She mused.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Tch."

Hinata giggled. "You sounded like Sasuke-kun when you do that."

"Huh?" Hanabi turned around and looked at her sister. "Why the hell do I sound like that doofus?"

"Hanabi…" Hinata tweaked her sister's ears. "What did I tell you about profanities and language?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Maybe I ought to recommend Otou-sama to send you to Hinoko-baachan for household training?"

Hanabi's eyes widened in terror.

"NO!! Not that!! I promise I'll do everything you say in the notebook and all! I won't use profanities in front of you or anyone else! Please Nee-chan!! I don't want to be with that awful woman!!"

Hinata smiled. Hinoko was their mother's aunt and was a strict disciplinarian, even worse than Hiashi. All female Hyuugas of the right age were sent to her for household training. That includes Hinata herself. Hinata didn't have any problems with Hinoko since it was Hinoko who looked after Hinata when she was very young.

However, Hanabi was a different matter.

It took almost everything for Hinata to get Hinoko to release Hanabi from such training. Scrubbing pots, cleaning toilets, pruning gardens, scaling fishes were things that Hanabi has no patience for. Hinata would still remember the look on Hinoko's face when Hinoko complained to Hinata about Hanabi's progress. It still put a smile on Hinata's face whenever she reminisce the times.

"Hinoko-baachan isn't an awful woman, Hanabi-chan. She makes sure Hyuuga women are well-equipped, that's all."

Hanabi snorted. "Not if you count rinsing the mop with your hands and leaning over the toilet with a toothbrush!!"

Hinata laughed and pulled her sister closer.

"Ne, Nee-chan….are you feeling better now?"

"Hai, much better."

"Good."

"Why is that?"

"Well, let's go out for lunch tomorrow? Together? Before you leave with that stupid puppet bast…uhhh…..I mean…leaving for Suna." Hanabi corrected herself when she noticed the grim expression on her older sister's face.

"Okay," Hinata said and suddenly exclaimed. "Oh no!"

"What?!"

"I forgot about Sasuke-kun's meals."

Hanabi sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sakura or Tsunade-sama would look into it."

"Bu..but that's the problem, Hanabi! Sasuke-kun doesn't like it. He'll only eat if its my cooking."

"Heh??" Hanabi raised an eyebrow. And then snickered, "Ne, Nee-chan….you sound as if you….cared sooooo much for him. Do you?"

Hinata's eyes widened and then blushed.

"Ha…Hanabi! What on earth are you saying!"

Hanabi giggled childishly and pulled Hinata's wolf plushie into her arms and bury her face in it before looking back at her sister.

"Do you have feelings for Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hanabi-chan!!" Hinata was burning.

Hanabi giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Outside Hinata's room:**

Hiashi sighed.

Neji sighed.

The uncle and nephew walked together, away from Hinata's bedchamber. Both were deep in their thoughts.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice was deep.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"Hn?"

"Sending Hinata to be our Ambassador?"

"Don't you think it's the right thing?"

"She is not well, as you know that. But I can't help feeling proud since she will be the first Ambassador in the Hyuuga family."

"I guess you should," Neji bit his lower lip. Knowing well that _he_ was the reason why Hinata became sick in the first place. And because of that, Hinata wasn't able to take up any A, B or even C-rank mission. She was only permitted to D-rank missions.

"Neji," Hiashi stopped and looked at the gardens around the Main House. He knew that when Hinata leaves, no one else would care for the gardens like Hinata does. Except for the gardeners, but Hiashi preferred his daughter to care the gardens belonged to his late wife.

"I want you to look after Hinata when she is there. I could not trust anyone else other than you to do it."

Neji looked at his Uncle. His face was grim, but in truth, he was glad that he was given the chance to make up for what happened in the past. Hinata's fragile health was his fault, and he cannot forgive himself for what he had done to her.

Neji's pale eyes looked at his Uncle with fierce determination, he replied, "Hai!"

"And another thing, Neji."

"Hai?"

"Watch out for that Uchiha boy, I think Hanabi is going to do something…..wild," Hiashi said, turning towards the corner of the building and left Neji standing there alone.

Neji's eyes narrowed sharply. _Uchiha….._

"Yes Uncle, I will." Neji muttered darkly, knowing what Hanabi said might be true, considering the amount of time that Hinata and Sasuke spent together and Hanabi's frequency to the hospital lately does seemed to Neji…..suspicious.

Neji never did like Sasuke. He thinks Sasuke is too cocky, vain and cold for someone like his sweet, gentle cousin.

_No. _

Neji is not going to let anyone like Sasuke or any unworthy man to be too close to his cousin. He'll 'kaiten' their asses all the way to Suna and back.

_No._

He will protect his baby cousin.

First, from Sabaku…..

Then, from Uchiha…..

_Hinata…..why do you have to attract the worst out of all men?? _Neji muttered darkly to himself. Unaware at how ironically dramatic it seemed.

Looking at his reflection against the glass window, Neji observed his own reflection by touching his long strand of hair. _At least I'm handsomer than those two. No. I __**am**__ better looking than those two….._

Neji touched his hair for a moment and walked away.

Yeah…..how ironic….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Konoha Hospital: Room 236**

The Last Uchiha was bored.

Restless was more like it. And he was waiting for someone. Who did not show up since yesterday, and this made him very…..edgy. She did not bring his lunch and dinner, and right now, he was downright hungry.

"Where the hell is she??" Sasuke said to himself out loud. His stomach was grumbling.

Until…..

"Yo!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation.

Kakashi grinned at his student. Putting both his hands up and said, "I'm all alone, so you don't have to put out that grumpy look on your face. You look a hell lot older than me if you keep on doing that, Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"Aaahhhh…..grumpy as usual."

"Sensei…"

"How many nurses have you chased away?"

"Eighteen."

"Whoa! A record!"

"No, last week was twenty-seven."

"Hmmm…..fangirls have dropped eh?"

"Sensei, what the hell do you want?" Sasuke folded his hands across his chest, glaring at his teacher for interrupting his moment of peace, when his stomach decided to blow the trumpet.

Kakashi looked at him in amusement and produced a cloth wrapped package. From where he lay down, Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Food!!!_

Wait…..he looked at his teacher. Eyes frowning questioningly.

"Don't worry," Kakashi chuckled. "It wasn't Naruto or Sakura's cooking. I made sure of that."

"Hn." His stoic gaze did not change.

"Sweet Hinata-chan asked me to send these to you," Kakashi said, sitting on the window sill. "She said its your favourite. Tomato rice bento and miso soup with tomato bits."

Sasuke's eyes widened instantly. Grabbing the wrapped package, he nearly tore the cloth off when he saw it was a triple layered bento box. The first layer had reddish coloured rice with small bits of tomato cooked in them. The second layer had grilled unagi, tomato salad, tomato omelette and yakiniku. The third layer was grilled skewed lamb with tomato, tofu, cherry tomatos and capsicum in teriyaki sauce.

All were in large portion. Sasuke saw a note attached on the top of the cover and read.

--------------------------------xx------------------------------

_Sasuke-kun…._

_Gomen-ne!! About yesterday and this morning. So, I made extra large today for you and asked Kakashi-sensei to send it to you. _

_I hope you enjoy it._

_Hinata._

--------------------------------xx------------------------------

While Sasuke was gobbling down his food, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He has never seen his charge this ravenous before. And it somewhat……amuses him.

"Vhat??" Sasuke's mouth was full.

"Its really delicious huh?" Kakashi went over to him and took a stick of the skewed lamb when Sasuke snatched it back from him. Glaring at his teacher, he chomped the meat off the wooden skewer. Showing Kakashi that the food all belonged to him and to hell with anyone who wanted a share.

"Its……mine!!" He swallowed his mouthful of miso soup.

Kakashi looked blankly at his student before realizing something.

_Aaahhhh…….I understand now!_

"Well Sasuke, I have a message for you," Kakashi said, crossing his arms across his shoulder.

Sasuke looked him dumbly. There were some rice bits sticking around his mouth when Kakashi took a napkin and wiped it off.

"You're such a big baby, Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke twitched.

Kakashi took out a letter from his vest.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't worry, its not a love letter or any sort. You know I don't do that carrier-messenger thing, don't you?" Kakashi explained when he saw the look on his cousin's face. "Its from the younger Hyuuga girl. She said you'd understand."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he snatched the letter from him. "Go….away!" Sasuke managed to say with all the food in his mouth.

Kakashi could not help but giggled at the funny scene before him. The Uchiha Sasuke he knew was never like this. But he like this Sasuke….it was more like the original Sasuke….before the wiped out of his clan.

"Enjoy yourself Sasuke-chan!" With that Kakashi manage to steal away one skewered lamb and teleported himself away.

Sasuke growled, "Gibe me back!!" But he was too late. "Stupid….sensei."

Sasuke looked back in his hand, a small fold up letter. He tore the envelope and read it's contents.

-----------------------------xx------------------------------

_Sasuke-senpai….(know that I am only referring you 'senpai' coz you're OLDER than me, but I still prefer to call you 'baka')_

_Go to the Konoha Garden Boulevard and there's a restaurant called 'the Dew & Leaf'. You can't miss it coz it's a very poshy restaurant with a very flattering front….you get what I mean when you reached there….wear your best coz my Nee-chan is going to knock every men there! If you don't….we're just gonna ignore ya….._

_And another thing…..bring some flowers, presents & your Uchiha fortune with ya….._

_Signed,_

_Hyuuga Hanabi_

_P/S: Like the bento?? Think of it….she can cook that kinda food for you for the rest of your life……so, think about it…..hard….baka_

-----------------------------xx------------------------------

Sasuke was twitching when he read Hanabi's rude note.

_What a kid. I wonder who will want to marry you the next time?_ Sasuke wondered. Looking at the now empty bento boxes, Sasuke sighed. Food like that for the rest of my life?

He smirked. _Time to get a suit._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day:**

Hinata was dragged across town down to the higher end area. Fancy looking shops surrounded by beautiful gardens, colourful boulevard with entertainment around consisting of juggling clowns, mimes and mini theatres. This was a place of luxury and centre of attraction in Konoha. It was also the place where Hyuugas generally avoid, if possible because it was too crowded.

"Where are we going, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked her sister, dressed femininely in her traditional mauve rose silk kimono and white pearly obi wrapped around her slender waist. Her long luxurious hair was tied like Neji's……with a pearly white silk ribbon. Besides, it was at Hanabi's insistence that Hinata wore what she is wearing right now.

_Downright feminine._ Hanabi smiled.

_Eligible for grabs._ Hanabi grinned.

_But not anymore._ Hanabi smirked.

"Hanabi…." Hinata became more curious at the turn of events when she noticed at how formal Hanabi dressed. Usually Hanabi hates wearing anything feminine, but a kimono?? Hanabi was always dressed in male kimonos like the ones Neji wore since she is a tomboy.

"Hanabi," Hinata began. Clearly her patience was wearing off. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Well, I've got a surprise for ya!" Hanabi grinned……maliciously. Well, Hanabi's Plan A has officially kicked off! Happily dragging her sister towards a very posh looking restaurant.

"The Dew & Leaf??" Hinata looked at her sister.

"Hai!!"

"Bu…bu…but Hanabi-chan! When on earth did you get reservations? Does Otou-sama knows about this?"

"Hai!" Hanabi lied. She sneaked into her father's room and 'borrowed' his platinum credit card and made reservations using their father's name.

Hinata frowned. She felt something was up…..and no good. Whatever Hanabi was planning, it was never good.

The maitre'd looked a trifle snotty until he recognized the Hyuuga eyes and Hanabi's authoritative voice. "We have reservations under Hyuuga Hanabi for three."

_Three??_ Hinata wondered, mentally counting herself and Hanabi. Wondering who the third person might be. _Neji-niisan or Otou-sama._

"Nope, its not Neji-niisan nor it is Otou-sama," Hanabi replied, as if she could read her mind. Hinata looked at her blankly.

"Very well, Hyuuga-sama, this way please," the Maitre'd escorted them.

The whole restaurant looked rather dim with soft music playing at the background. Dark velvet curtains hanging by the tinted windows, the walls were in deep brocade colours and a huge chandelier at the centre of the room. A small orchestra band was playing soothing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, highlighting the romantic atmosphere of the restaurant.

Their table was a square table with maroon linen coverings and crystal wineglasses standing elegantly. A single pink rose and baby's breath decorated in a small crystal vase decorated the middle of their table as well as a small scented candle burning in the middle. The setting was simply too pretty to ignore.

Once the maitre'd left, Hinata turned to Hanabi and asked, "This is very lovely Hanabi-chan, but who are we waiting for?"

Hanabi grinned mischievously and winked at her sister.

"I think that would be me." A deep solemn voice said from behind Hinata. Hinata turned around and eyes widened…..she gasped in shock.

**-TBC-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Btw, its so very funny reading everyone's reaction towards Kankurou being Hinata's 'mysterious bethrothed'!! It borders to side-splitting entertainment for me & I'm glad it did coz TAT was the reaction I was looking for!! Hahahaa…okay, put that aside……**

**1) Why Kankurou? (Arguably the MOST FAQ)**

Coz it naturally WILL provoke you guys reading!! Haha! Actually, I chose Kankurou coz he was the LEAST expected. Most of you might be thinking either Sasuke, Gaara or Naruto or even Kiba or Shino, but I chose Kankurou coz I can't be choosing Shikamaru or Chouji (sorry, but I think Shikamaru is best with Temari & Chouji with food)

**2) Will Hinata & Kankurou marry?**

Hell no!!

**3) Is Kankurou the father of Hinata's baby?**

Hell no!! I recommend you to re-read the prologue again…..

**You know, I think I pamper you guys too much with suppa long chappies……maybe I ought to cut it……short??**

**That's all folks….Kaguya-kiut out**


	7. One Hell of a Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: To be honest, I did this in a rush…..hopefully you all would forgive me for being this late in updating!! And thank you so much for your reviews & thoughts…..it truly motivates me to go on writing…..and no worries…..I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! Believe it!**

**midnight blue08, demondancer, Censes, disneyrulz23, I plead Insanity, Hinata Lovers, kaRisa, XxPoisoned DreamsxX, Lacrymosa17, Hae-Yoon, Atliskflower, champylin, Goddess Kemikori Swankoa, SilentAbyss, hinataloraine, lacedown, HiN4-cH4n, NinjaDancer, HeartBrokenHinata, Kellayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy & XyukihimeX**

--VVVVV--

**Recap:**

_The whole restaurant looked rather dim with soft music playing at the background. Dark velvet curtains hanging by the tinted windows, the walls were in deep brocade colours and a huge chandelier at the centre of the room. A small orchestra band was playing soothing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, highlighting the romantic atmosphere of the restaurant._

_Their table was a square table with maroon linen coverings and crystal wineglasses standing elegantly. A single pink rose and baby's breath decorated in a small crystal vase decorated the middle of their table as well as a small scented candle burning in the middle. The setting was simply too pretty to ignore._

_Once the maitre'd left, Hinata turned to Hanabi and asked, "This is very lovely Hanabi-chan, but who are we waiting for?"_

_Hanabi grinned mischievously and winked at her sister._

"_I think that would be me." A deep solemn voice said from behind Hinata. Hinata turned around and eyes widened…..she gasped in shock._

--VVVVV--

**CHAPTER 6: ONE HELL OF A DAY**

Hiashi was still fuming with anger when he finally completed his letter.

"Uncle? You sent for me?" Neji asked as he stepped into Hiashi's office and knelt on the tatami mat.

"Hn." Hiashi nodded as he burned a red candle-like stick and let it drip onto the envelope before putting the Hyuuga seal over it.

Neji knew it was a very important letter whenever his uncle used the seal.

"I want you to send this to that drunkard of a Hokage of yours, and make sure you deliver it by hand," Hiashi said, handing him the letter.

Neji sweat dropped.

Not because of the importance of the letter, but looking at the way his uncle grinning was creepy enough.

"Hai," Neji replied as he tucked the letter into the folds of his haori.

"And Neji," Hiashi said.

Neji turned around to face his uncle. "Hai?"

"Make sure you remember _graphically_ the look on that old hag of a Hokage's face and report to me in…….detail?" Hiashi was smirking…….deviously.

Neji sweat-dropped, and then nodded his head nervously. Somehow, Neji had a bad premonition about handing the letter to Tsunade. And he got a feeling that it wasn't a love letter.

--VVVVV--

**The Dew & Leaf Restaurant:**

"Well, hello there ladies?" His tone was suave and definitely slick.

Hinata's pale eyes widened and she gasped in surprise.

Opposite to Hinata, Hanabi was fuming.

"What. The. Hell. Are. _You_. Doing. Here?" Hanabi muttered icily. With pure sarcasm laced at every word.

The auburn haired man just smirked and helping himself by taking a seat next to Hinata, ignoring Hanabi's intensive fiery glare.

"I thought I'd saw the two of you entering the restaurant," Kankurou grinned cheekily and winked at the radiant looking Hinata.

Hinata as usual, blushed at his flirtations.

Hanabi did not like it at all.

And she was obviously glaring at the auburn haired Suna nin.

_Uchiha Sasuke…..if you don't get here in time, I won't be responsible for the future of your clan._ Hanabi was mentally cursing Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here, make-up freak?" Hanabi asked, her arms crossed across her rather flat chest.

Kankurou twitched.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"Yes Sabaku, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, dressed impeccably in a traditional male haori and hakama of dark blue, black and white with the symbolic Uchiha clan symbol draped at the back of his outfit. While the front, left women around drooling.

The neckline was left quite open, exposing the pale planes of his chest for women to ogle at. Sasuke knew he just oozes male appeal and uses it to the maximum!

Unlike Kankurou who dressed ruggedly in a modern suit. Black pants and white silk shirt opened up until his chest and it fit him very well that nobody could not notice the wide shoulders and rippling muscular arms as the sleeves were rolled up. His suit jacket was hanging by his fingers as his right forearm was left leaning casually on his right shoulders. On his wrists were leather wristbands, highlighting his ruggedness.

Kankurou narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's arrival and both men were glaring at each other in mutual dislike. Kankurou knew he was at the losing end when he could hear women around were sighing dreamily at the Uchiha.

Hanabi was grinning….madly. _Well finally!! _

Hinata sweatdropped….madly. _Oh dear…_

Hinata could sense killer intent radiating from Sasuke. She quickly stood up and pulled his arms aside.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata murmured. "Please?"

Sasuke touched her hands and nodded softly before turning to glare at the frowning Kankurou.

"Emo Bastard One and Doll Fag Zero," Hanabi grinned happily only to have two pair of eyes glaring maliciously at her and one pair in despair.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata exclaimed shockingly at her sister's behavior.

"What?" Hanabi looked all innocent before adding, "Lets order now, I'm hungry!" Hanabi picked up the menu.

Sasuke pulled out cushioned seat for Hinata and dutifully sat beside her.

When Kankurou pulled a seat next to Hinata, Hanabi was about to say something nasty when Sasuke beat her to it.

"What the bloody hell you think you're doing, Puppet Boy?" Sasuke glared.

"Can't you see what I'm doing, Duck Ass? Getting. A. Seat. Besides, aren't you a little rude towards your elders?"

"First thing first. One, you're not sitting here. Two, just because you're some centuries older than I am doesn't mean that I have to respect you. And three, get lost," Sasuke muttered.

Hanabi and Hinata could see fire breathing through Kankurou's nostrils.

Hinata looked a little flustered as other patrons were glancing at their way and was about to do something when Hanabi's hand grasped onto her arms and shook her head seriously.

"It's a 'men thingy' so, let them deal it themselves," Hanabi explained.

Hinata looked at her sister curiously. Since when did her baby sister became such an expert in men??

--VVVVV--

Neji ran for his life.

He knew something was so deadly wrong when his uncle gave that devious look on his face. It was the same look that Hanabi always have whenever she was plotting something. Like father, like daughter.

Neji continue to run.

He remembered the way the Hokage's face turned purple in fury and her golden amber eyes were glaring balefully at him. It was a scary looking face. And now he knows why Jiraiya and Naruto would always shiver whenever Tsunade gave them THAT look….

It was a look that could scare off demons…..

That was probably why Orochimaru left Konoha…..

Neji shivered, running for his dear dear life.

--VVVVV--

Shizune was trembling, holding up the door behind her with five masked ANBUs, fortifying the door and walls with immense chakra, waiting for Ibiki's arrival.

"What happened now?" Morino Ibiki asked, sighing deeply.

"She threw a tantrum."

"That is _nothing_ new, Shizune. Just give her back her sake and everything will be alright."

"Well, that's the whole problem, Ibiki," Shizune bit her lower lip and the door rattled again. "She's threw the sake bottle out of the window when I offered it to her. And the next thing I know, she started to throw things against the walls and particularly out of the window!"

"Who stepped on her tails now?" Ibiki looked slightly shaken. Tsunade _never ever_ rejects an offer for sake. This was the first time Morino Ibiki has heard such a thing. It almost borders to sacrilegious defilement when Tsunade refuses sake!

"It all started after Tsunade-sama had gotten a reply letter from Hyuuga Hiashi," Shizune added.

_Hyuuga… I should've known…._ Ibiki rolled his eyes upwards in understanding.

"Apparently Hiashi-sama sent a letter through Hyuuga Neji, and after reading the letter, Tsunade-sama…well, you know what happened after that."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes have gone, and I guess she's running out of furniture to destroy and I'm afraid she's going to start on people soon."

Ibiki gulped nervously.

"IBIKI!! GET YOUR UGLY ASS IN HERE!!" Tsunade thundered out loud. Shizune bet everyone in Konoha would've heard that by now.

_Oh Kami-sama, I hope You're not too busy up there now….._ Ibiki prayed silently.

Ibiki knocked on the door and entered the room.

Everything looked pretty chaotic. Papers were all strewn everywhere and furnitures were all badly damaged and he noticed that the huge sofa setting was not around the room.

_Oh Kami-sama….now would be a good time……_ Ibiki gulped nervously. He has met many adversaries before, but none were like Tsunade.

_Hell hath known no fury than a fury of a woman scorned…. Probably that is why I will never get married…._ Ibiki thought seriously.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Ibiki put on a straight face.

Tsunade was red-faced and Ibiki could see her nose flaring angrily. Tsunade sat on the window sill whilst puffing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Get me some paper and writing stationaries." Tsunade's tone was cold and emotionless.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Is that all, Hokage-sama?"

"Of course that's all! If I need something else, I'd bloody let you know!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Ibiki quickly turned around and leave the office.

"What does she want?"

"Papers and pen! Hurry the fuck up!" Ibiki barked his orders.

--VVVVV--

**Half an hour later:**

"Send this directly to the pole-up-in-the-ass Hyuuga Hiashi," Tsunade practically spat out the words, handing the scroll over to Ibiki.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Is this considered a mission?"

"Of course it is."

"But I am ANBU Commander."

"_I. Know. That._" Tsunade gave him an icy glare that could only interpreted as Are-you-gonna-question-me-any-further look.

Ibiki knew better than to aggravate a woman on menopause. Sighing deeply, he left the Hokage Tower and headed towards the Hyuuga Compound, unknowingly it was going to be a shit rotten day he'll ever endure.

Tsunade turned and looked at the offending letter Hiashi sent, her eyes willing it to burn, but unfortunately, she wasn't born with any kekkai genkai that had to do with burning letter documents using special eye jutsu. If she did, she would gladly used it on a special Hyuuga Head.

Picking up the offending letter, Tsunade smirked, "I hope your eyeballs popped out when you read my reply you Hyuuga sodobitch."

--VVVVV--

**The Dew & Leaf Restaurant:**

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Temari said, sauntering towards their table. Impeccably dressed in a red and yellow chiffon toga dress.

"You looked very….beautiful, Temari-chan!" Hinata smiled softly.

"Hina-chan!" Temari jumped at the Hyuuga Heiress and snuggled the young woman. "You looked so ka-wa-_ii_!!"

"What are you doing here, Temari?" Kankurou looked at her drily.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked.

Sasuke was frowning. He doesn't like crowds and especially when they came from Suna. Then Gaara appeared behind Temari.

Hinata and Hanabi both gaped at him in awe.

Sabaku no Gaara was dressed in a three-piece suit??

_Has the world come to an end?_ Hanabi whistled. _He looked so…..HAWT!!_

Gaara wore a three-piece suit of black ebony with a matching black satin vest and a blood red silk shirt with a sleek black silk tie. It made Gaara looked more slender and dangerously handsome. A number of female patrons were starring at their table, admiring the modern and handsome looking Gaara who just oozes in charm while women were also drooling at the sight of Sasuke dressed in the traditional garb, exposing a huge part of his sleek muscular chest that just screams 'sex appeal'.

"Uchiha," Gaara looked impassive.

"Sabaku," Sasuke replied back without much indifference.

_Great! Now everything is going downhill from here! I've got to get Nee-chan and that stupid Uchiha out here before anything else goes wrong. And this calls for Hanabi's Plan B!_ Hanabi muttered.

Hanabi bit her lower lip and practically dragged her sister away.

"Oi! Where you're going?" Kankurou asked. "We haven't ordered anything yet."

"We're going to the washroom," Hanabi replied darkly while pulling her sister.

"But I don't want to go, Hanabi," Hinata disagreed.

"But I wanna _go_!!" Hanabi whined, still pulling her sister.

Hinata sighed in frustration and allowed herself. She gave an apologetic look to the Sabaku siblings and to Sasuke.

_Now, what is that little twerp is doing?_ Sasuke wondered.

Gaara's aquamarine pools looked at the retreating figures and noted how elegant the Konoha Ambassador looked in a kimono, and gave a small smile in return.

"What are you doing here, Sabaku?" Sasuke asked coldly, folding his arms across his shoulder.

Gaara looked at him calmly.

"We're here having dinner, Sasuke-kun and its our last night here at Konoha," Temari chirped.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said, scratching his head as he joined them. "Hey Sasuke," he greeted Sasuke, while taking a seat next to Temari.

"You're late Shika-kun," Temari grinned and pecked her boyfriend's cheeks.

"Its funny how we all gathered here today, hn?" Kankurou glared at the brown-haired Konoha jounin.

"Ahh," Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Is there a reason for us to gather here?" Kankurou asked again.

"This is not my party, so I guess I might take a leave," Sasuke said as he begin to stand up but Shikamaru intervened.

"I think you better stay for this," Shikamaru said coolly.

Sasuke frowned a little.

"I wonder where is Hanabi and Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Hanabi and Hinata were here?" Shikamaru looked slightly surprised.

Gaara didn't like the look on Shikamaru's face and asked, "Why are you nervous, Nara-san?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru replied in surprise. Everyone turned their attention to Gaara. Gaara's cool gaze never left Shikamaru's face.

"You called us here, and there must be a reason," Gaara said.

"We're back!" Hanabi exclaimed, pulling Hinata and pushed her towards Sasuke's side. Everyone could not help how lovely Hinata and Sasuke looked. Both wearing traditional attires like a couple, Temari giggled.

"You looked really nice, Hinata-chan!" Temari grinned. "And I can't help noticing how you and Sasuke-kun looked so cute together in your traditional garb."

Hanabi smirked.

"Eehh??" Hinata exclaimed. She didn't notice that everyone at the table wore modern clothing except she and Sasuke…..and also Hanabi.

"And what about you little shrimp?" Kankurou looked at Hanabi. "You're a boy or girl?"

Hanabi twitches.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Hanabi demanded.

Kankurou grinned. "You're wearing boys' clothing. Why can't you be as elegant as your nee-chan?"

Hanabi twitches again.

Nobody notices how Gaara looked at Hinata. He kept on staring at Hinata's lovely features. She wasn't as bright as Sakura or as exotic as Ino, but she had that definitive glow about her.

Something soft…gentle…..and soothing…..

Gaara didn't know why, but he couldn't take his eyes off her until Hanabi and Kankurou's argument went another notch up in pitch and volume.

"Its none of your business Make-up Lover!" Hanabi ignored him.

It was Kankurou's turn to twitch.

"What did you say again you Shrimp?" Kankurou glared at Hanabi.

"Please!" Hinata tried to calm things down but Hanabi and Kankurou proved too much for her to handle.

Gaara looked irritated. He doesn't like noises, especially loud noises. And it amuses him to see how Hinata handle situations such as this.

"Shut up!" Temari demanded, slamming a smaller version of her fan on the table.

Everyone sweatdropped.

_Just how many sizes of fans she has?_ Was running through Hanabi, Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru's mind.

"I think I'll take over from here," Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Before that, I'd like to make a toast," he called for a champagne to be served and since Hinata is alcohol intolerant, and Hanabi was underage, both had juices.

Much to Hanabi's disappointment.

"I would really like to try champagne," Hinata said, envying the rest who had their poured by the waiters.

"NO!" Gaara exclaimed. His eyes looked a little wild and…..scary.

"Nee-chan…" Hanabi hid herself in her sister's arms.

Everyone looked at him in surprise……including Sasuke.

"She can't…..drink," Gaara replied coolly, trying to remain in control.

"Oh yeah!" Temari laughed. "I remembered! Gaara had to carry her back that day!"

Sasuke and Kankurou glared at Gaara.

"Why….you never told me about it, Otouto," Kankurou muttered, disliking every bit that both his brother and arch-rival had close encounters with Hinata but himself.

_I wanna touch her too!!_ Kankurou whined to himself.

Sasuke frowned. Hating the perverted thoughts he knew that was running around in Kankurou's perversed mind.

"It was a coincidence, and it was the Hokage who coerced her to drink a cup of sake," Gaara replied, clearly unaffected by the stares and glares. "And the effects were…..dreadfully….appalling."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke smirked at Hinata's direction, enjoying how Hinata was squirming in her own seat.

Gaara looked at the blushing and squirming Hinata and added, "She was….singing."

"_SINGING??_" Everyone looked at Hinata, who covered her face with her hands.

"Kazekage-sama!" Hinata shook her head.

"Nee-chan singing??" Hanabi giggled. "I know Nee-chan can't sing and she won't sing in public not even for her life!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata looked flustered when her sister spilled out the beans about her singing in public.

Sasuke bear in mind about Hinata's alcohol tolerance_. It'll be nice to see what she can do when she's drunk….Hmm….I wonder how can I get her drunk?_

Hanabi saw the look on Sasuke's face. _Brilliant! He's getting on to it! Good for ya, Uchiha! Now, when Plan B is going to take off??_

All of a sudden, a messenger arrived, handing a note to Hinata and Hanabi.

Hanabi read the letter from her sister's shoulder and quickly muttered a quick apology.

"Gomen-ne!" Hanabi apologised. "I'm afraid that something has come up and we have to leave. So, don't worry about us," she turned and looked at Sasuke. "If you don't mind Uchiha-san, to accompany us young ladies back?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Hanabi raised hers as well.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded his head and bowed slightly to the others.

Hanabi quickly pulled her sister away before Kankurou acts.

"Hinata-sama," Gaara called out to her.

_Damnit! What does he want now??_ Hanabi obviously looked irritated.

"Don't forget…..tomorrow?" Gaara reminded.

Hinata smiled slightly and bowed gently, "I won't, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded his head, as if showing that he allowed them to leave.

Sasuke didn't say much but he knew something was definitely off and shifted his glance at the smaller Hyuuga.

Hanabi pursed her lips for a moment before dragging her sister away.

Shikamaru grinned knowingly what Hanabi was planning and shakes his head. "This is just so troublesome."

"What is it, Shika?" Temari asked.

"Oh nothing," Shikamaru replied.

Gaara looked impassively at the hurrying figure of the Hyuuga sisters and gave a final nod at Sasuke who left the table, leaving Kankurou jaw dropped.

"I wonder if Sasuke knew about Hinata's leaving?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Why is that, Nara?" Gaara asked.

"Hinata is his personal nurse and the only person besides Tsunade that he could tolerate with. And I'm surprised at how calm he is around Hinata," Shikamaru explained.

"Well Kanky," Temari grinned. "It seemed that you have a competition there."

Kankurou growled.

"But I like to see how riled up Hanabi-chan made you! The two of you do look cute together you know," Temari laughed.

Kankurou looked at her in horror. "I'm not a fuckin' paedophile, Temari!"

"I know you aren't, but give or take a couple more years, I'm sure she'll turn out fine," Temari snickered.

_Damnit Uchiha!_ Kankurou cursed. _Too bad that little shrimp is on your side! But I'm sure Hiashi-sama is on mine….._

**SMACCKKK!**

"Owww!! What the hell was that for!" Kankurou rubbed his head.

"Pay attention, Kankurou!" Temari twitched. "It looked as if you had something on your mind and its usually something perverted!"

Shikamaru glanced slightly at Kankurou and then at Gaara.

"What is it, Nara?" Gaara asked, picking up his champagne glass. "Is there something that you wish to say or…..announce to us?"

Shikamaru sighed, cursing at Gaara's sharp observance, "I guess its about time."

He stood up and motioned his hands towards two figures approaching their table. The Sabaku Siblings could of course identify the man and woman because Shikamaru clearly resembles the man before them.

"Gaara, Kankurou, please meet my parents," Shikamaru introduced. "Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino."

_Oh crap…. _ Kankurou muttered, giving a dark look at Gaara.

_This is going to be a long night…._ Gaara thought, his icy cool stares directed towards the smiling Shikamaru who was holding his blushing sister's hands.

Gaara growled.

"Hello there!" Shikamaru's mother beamed excitedly. "Its so nice to meet you all!"

"Troublesome," both Nara males muttered to themselves.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Nara Yoshino gave them a death glare.

_Damnit….._ Both Gaara and Kankurou swore under their breath.

"Its bad we have Temari, now we're gonna have another emotionally moody woman indirectly related to us," Kankurou whispered to Gaara.

Gaara frowned lightly.

--VVVVV--

**Hyuuga Household:**

Hiashi looked grim.

"I am afraid, Baki-san that I may have to decline the offer for my eldest's daughter," Hiashi bowed politely.

Baki remained solemn.

"I understand that Hiashi-sama," Baki replied. "But I may need some reasons for your rejection to Kankurou's proposal."

Hiashi sighed softly. "It is not my intentions to reject, but I left the option up to my daughter to choose, and she chose to be with her family, Baki-san. Hinata is an adult and she's my heir, and I want my daughter to be happy. You see, all her childhood, she was miserable and I was a part of that, and now, all I want is to see her smile."

"I guess this is it then?"

"Hai," Hiashi said. "I am sorry you have to come all the way from Suna, arriving a few hours ago just to confirm Kankurou-sama's request."

"Hmm….actually, I received his letter yesterday morning requesting my presence for this occasion."

"I understand you were like a father to the said young man?"

"Hai," Baki replied. "No doubt he is the son of the previous kazekage, but I can assure you, he is none like his father."

"Hn."

"Like Gaara-sama himself as well."

"That is very interesting."

"Gaara-sama by far is the best kazekage that Suna has ever had and because of that, we are indebted to him."

"I also find something interesting about the Kazekage, Baki-san."

"Yes?"

"I found out some nights ago that he inquire about my eldest child as well."

Baki sweatdropped. _Okay…..that one eluded me….._

"May I know as to how you acquire such information, Hiashi-sama?" Baki wondered. "Because in all the years I have raised and taught Gaara-sama, he has never shown much interest to the opposite gender."

"That is why I am asking you now, Baki-san." Hiashi said. "Why is Gaara-sama taking an interest on my daughter?"

"That is one question I cannot answer you, Hiashi-sama," Baki raised a hand before Hiashi could interfere. "Not that I do not want to answer your question, but to be honest," he sighed. "I myself do not even know about this."

"Well," Hiashi grinned mischievously. "It is nice to know that my daughter is pretty much sought-after, but if it is the Kazekage-sama, I cannot help but wonder _why_." Hiashi's tone turned a little chilly.

"I can't agree more with you, Hiashi-sama," Baki smiled. "Gaara-sama works mysteriously, even I, once his teacher, could not comprehend what he is doing or thinking."

"Then I appreciate your understanding in this matter, since my daughter will depart with the delegations tomorrow as our ambassador."

"I find it indeed an honour to be able to escort the Hyuuga Heiress to Sunagakure, Hiashi-sama."

"Thank you, Baki-san," Hiashi replied grimly. His impassive exterior returned.

"Hiashi-sama," a female Hyuuga maid called out to Hiashi, bowing before him and Baki.

"Hn."

"There's a messenger here from Hokage-sama."

"A messenger?"

"Hai, it is Ibiki-san."

"Morino Ibiki?"

"Hai."

"Send him in."

"Understood," the maid left.

"Baki-san, I hope you excuse me but I have another appointment," Hiashi apologized as both men stood up from their seat.

"It is understandable, Hiashi-sama," Baki replied as the both of them met Ibiki who was escorted by the Hyuuga maid.

"Baki," Ibiki glared at the Suna's Head of Intelligence.

"Morino," Baki glared back to Konoha's Head of ANBU.

Ibiki turned to face Hiashi and handed him a scroll. "From Tsunade-sama."

Hiashi's eyes darkened. "Follow me."

"Hai," Ibiki nodded as his icy glare never left Baki's face as he followed Hiashi to his office.

--VVVVV--

Ibiki was running for his life.

He should have known that Tsunade sent him on a suicidal mission.

He _knew _something was so wrong when Tsunade handed him the scroll.

What the hell was in the scroll, he didn't know. But one thing though, Hyuuga Hiashi was indeed a very very very scary man. Now he knows why suitors for Hinata's hand always left in a hurry after approaching Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ibiki was running like he has never run before.

Nothing could compare to what he had witnessed. Who would've known what the Byakugan could actually do besides looking and seeing through things?

Electricity seemed to be a scary tool.

_Hmmm…..not a bad idea._ Thought Ibiki. _I might use this idea the next time for interrogation purposes._

Thunder roared up in the sky, causing Ibiki to pumped more charka into his feet and ran.

_Shit! Don't tell me he could do that!_ Ibiki cursed in various languages. _I can't die now! I'm not married yet!_

Ibiki run like he has never run before……running for his life……

**TBC**

--VVVVV--

**A/N: I know there's not much GaaHina yet, but it'll come in due time…..but right now, its more Sasuhina….and yeah, this is just the filler before the next one….coz the next chapter would show Hinata's departure and what Sasuke is gonna do about it…..**

**Yeah, I'm just leaving it like that…..and here's the letter Hiashi replied to Tsunade in regards to Hinata gotten drunk…**

--xxxxx--

**Hiashi's letter to Tsunade:**

Dear Old Hokage Baa-san,

To my utter disgust and horror have I found what happened to my precious daughter and I cannot believe someone as old and archaic as YOU would submit the Hyuuga Heiress into the realms of drunken madness!

Well, I can understand your need for getting yourself drunk because of your inability to even get yourself laid, but it is rather unprofessional of you trying to get a young and virginal woman such as my daughter to stoop to your debauched level, Hokage Baa-san.

As it also came to my knowledge that such behavior is definitely not of exemplary to the younger Konohan generations, but knowing of your lecherous desire in getting yourself obscenely drunk, I suggest your attendance in a rehab programme. If you find it is not to your satisfactory, I am certain that our herbalist may be of help to your filthy addiction.

And we all know what menopausal could do to women, but Hokage Baa-san, do not be shy and admit that it is becoming a problem to your declining feminity. If you have ANY need (not that you need it) or desire to be laid, let me know, I'll send for my herdsmen to see whether I could find some poor beast outside of Konoha to satisfy your aging libido.

In hope that you will not engage my daughter to any of your depraved arts of drunken perverseness, I suggest you act your age…..Granny!

Thank you for your kind attention.

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

Head of the Estimable Hyuuga Clan

President of the Konoha Chamber of Commerce

Chairman of the Konoha's Clan Association

p/s: Note the term of endearment at the beginning of the letter, it will be your permanent referral the next time we meet….

--xxxxx--


End file.
